


The Memoir of Amy Brookheimer

by casliyn



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Sexuality Crisis, Twitter request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casliyn/pseuds/casliyn
Summary: "I think waaaay deep down Amy is British and bisexual, so you totally nailed it."-Anna Chlumsky on Twitter 11/1/17In which case Amy might be bisexual but unfortunately not British.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys!
> 
> So, I'm back with yet another AU. This one is a tad bit different than my others because of a certain ship (that'll be explored more in upcoming chapters) so, if this isn't your cup of tea already, I do ask that you refrain from commenting anything negative or sending anything negative to me about it due to the fact that I worked so hard for this story for certain people and I want them to enjoy it as much as possible!
> 
> This story is dedicated to my girl squad on Twitter (Especially Veronica, Summer, and Krys who have been BEGGING me to this fic for quite some time now!).
> 
> With that being said, enjoy the story!

> _**"You're still going to get criticized, so you might as well do whatever the fuck you want."** _
> 
> **-anonymous**
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

Amy Brookheimer never got in trouble. 

 

Well, she tried her absolute hardest to never get into trouble.

 

It's not because she was a 'Goody-Two-Shoes' like her sister and fellow peers liked to address her as it was actually the quite opposite in all honesty. Just because she was an all A's student doesn't mean that her toes didn't happen to dip into some trouble from here to there. 

 

But, she was always smart enough to destroy the evidence of her wrongdoings. That was one positive benefit to having a completely off-the-rails older sister who learned how to get drunk in her eighth-grade year, it showed her what and what not to do with the shit she really shouldn't be doing.

 

So, when she gets the call she was dreading to head to the Principal's Office immediately, she not only slaps herself in shame but swears to herself in fear. 

 

The minute she arrives at the office, it's like the whole world goes mute. The telephones and constant typing on the keyboards fall to a halt along with the once loud and boisterous voices that filled the office up to the walls. 

 

She knows that everyone was talking about her and the 'situation' and it makes her flare in blush and she honestly can't even blame them. If she was on the outside and this entire situation revolved around someone else, then she would definitely be putting her two cents in with her friends. 

 

It's just that...she _hates_ being the center of attention. 

 

And the minute your diary becomes public property, you're subjected to the position of being the center of the attention.

 

The Principal's Secretary, Mrs. Emery takes notice of her from across the room and quickly strides over to her and escorts her into the Principal's office without hesitation or speaking.

 

"Mrs. Meyer should be here in any minute." she pushes Amy into the large room where Michelle and Dan are both already seated on opposite sides of the room.

 

Michelle groans as her shoulders tense up, "You said that an hour ago." she complains as Dan texts on his phone unenthusiastically.

 

Mrs. Emery adjusts her glasses and gives Michelle a stern look, "She's currently on the phone with concerned parents as a result of the _situation._ ".

 

Deciding she needs to rest, Amy crosses over to a lone ottoman that sits in front of a grand window and crosses her legs.

 

The minute Mrs. Emery closes the door, Michelle turns to Dan with a furrowed brow. 

 

"Will you get the fuck off of your phone?" she squints her eyes at him in disgust. 

 

Dan looks over his phone and chuckles to himself, "I'm fielding offers." he says in that signature, snary playboy tone that makes Amy want to slap the living shit out of him but also jump his bones at the same time.

 

"Looking at sexts doesn't qualify as fielding offers you skeez." she rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

 

"Why are you sexting right now?" Amy looks Dan up and down in disgust. 

 

Dan looks at her like it's obvious and she should know exactly what he's talking about, "I don't send them, I just receive them." he states like it's obvious. 

 

Amy simply groans and rubs her temples.

 

Why was she subjected to this situation with these people? If everyone had just kept their shit in the dark and kept their genitals in their pants, all of this trouble could've been avoided. 

 

But no, people just couldn't mind their own goddamn business and just had to brag about everything they've done which is exactly how they ended up in this conversation.

 

"Look you two." Dan clears his throat and discards his phone in his jeans pocket, "We all have to have the same story or else Meyer is gonna know that we really fucked up."

 

Amy tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, "But if the story differs from what I wrote in my journal then she'll know that we're lying and something tells me that we'll get into more trouble because of that." 

 

Michelle scoffs, "With all of the illegal shit we've done? I doubt that lying is going to be the straw that breaks the camels back." she shakes her head in disagreement at Dan specifically. 

 

God, they were so screwed. 

 

"Well do you have any bright ideas?" Dan's hands fly in the air, "Because if we don't get our shit together in the next few minutes someone can end up in jail and even though the whole hot lesbian act thing can work with you two, it won't work with me." 

 

"Was that necessary you fucking asshole?" Amy's teeth grit at him in disgust because fuck him for trying to use that as a joke.

It doesn't help that Dan simply shrugs and plays with his car keys in his hand.

 

"Humor is how I cope with stress, Ames. You know that." he spins the keychain on his index finger, "Wanna grab a bite to eat after this?" he offers and Amy's jaw drops in surprise because what the actual fuck was he thinking of right now?

 

They were on the brink of suspension and all he's worried about is getting food from the cafe on the other side of town.

 

"You're completely repulsive." Michelle rolls her eyes and stands up to pull her hair into a tight ponytail.

 

Dan pauses at that and adjusts his posture in his seat to give Michelle an offended look, "I think I like you better when you're on your hands and knees getting fucked into oblivion." he says in disbelief and begins to rub his temples.

 

"Will both of you shut the hell up?" Amy turns her body to look at both of them with her chest heaving up and down in frustration, "Does everything have to be about sex with you two?" she points at them accusingly with the annoyance high in her voice.

 

The room falls silent as both Michelle and Dan's eyes study Amy, waiting for her next move. 

 

She takes a deep breath and runs a hand through her hair nervously.

 

"If we lie..then we'll get into more trouble than we're already in," Amy says with a long breath.

 

"Either way we're in trouble, Ames." Michelle shrugs her shoulders and crosses her arms, "It's just a matter of us trying to find out what'll get us in less trouble at this point." 

 

Dan groans, "Nothing good ever comes from telling the truth and that's a fact." 

 

"Well, then what do you suggest we do Abraham Lincoln?" Michelle throws her hands in the air, "The minute Meyer comes in, we're fucking screwed." 

 

Dan chews on his bottom lip and looks over to Amy for guidance who just stares off in disbelief at her current situation.

 

"We have to lie." he declares again which prompts Amy to moan dramatically.

 

"About what?" Amy groans accepting defeat because at this point, if lying just a tad bit is what gets them out of this shit storm, then that's what'll need to happen. 

 

"Everything." Dan sighs and pulls out his phone to begin furiously sending off a text to god knows who.

 

And the sad thing is?

 

She knows he's 100% correct.

 

God, how the fuck did it get so complicated? 

 

* * *

 

 She first hears about the party from her friend, Sue. 

 

Her, Michelle and Sue were all leaving debate practice about two weeks away from prom and as they got seated in Amy's car, Sue had spoken up from her phone about a certain party that a certain popular student would be throwing after prom.

 

"Apparently he was able to snag a whole crate of Vodka and Beer for the party." Sue rattles off as Amy keeps her eyes focused on the road. 

 

What was everyone's obsession with Dan?

 

Sure, he was good looking and had a reputation of being complete dynamite in the bed. But it's not like he was the noblest guy in their school. 

 

This is the same guy who had sex with Sharon Fore on Saturday Morning and slept with Sharon's sister later that afternoon over the sheer fact that he was 'bored'. 

 

Not to mention the fact that he was the star player on the Golf and Baseball team? So not only was he a frat boy at heart but a frat boy with a preppy, jock edge. 

 

And if there's anything she's learned in her three years of high school so far, it's to stay away from the preps. 

 

"I wouldn't be surprised if he fucked Ms. Time at the store to get it." 

 

Amy and Sue pause at that and give a look to Michelle who sits in the back seat, content with her thoughts about the whole ordeal.

 

"What?" she shrugs her shoulders

 

"Ms. Time is seventy-five," Sue informs her, turning her attention back to her phone

 

"And in a wheelchair," Amy adds for further clarification as she slows down at the stop sign, waiting for traffic to pass by.

 

Michelle rolls her eyes and begins to type on her phone angrily, "You know that asshole thinks with his dick rather than his brain."

 

Michelle hated Dan. 

 

Sue...didn't really care for Dan. 

 

And Amy?

 

Well, she _tolerated_ him if that made sense. 

 

She didn't exactly hate him but she didn't exactly enjoy his company at times. Whenever he came around, he brought a sense of uncertainty to Amy and if there's anything Amy hated it was the act of not knowing what's going on at all times.

 

He was that one Senior every girl on the school's campus practically worshipped and lusted over while the guys on the campus hated him for subsequently stealing or fucking their girlfriends.

 

"Careful Michelle. Keep speaking and we just might think that you're daydreaming about Dan's dick." Sue warns

 

 And Amy can't even hide the chuckle that comes out and rattles her body.

 

Michelle's eyes preen dangerously over her phone at from the rearview mirror and stare directly into Amy's eyes.

 

"What are you laughing about, Amy? I'm not the one sneaking glances with Bullshit Casanova during rehearsals." Michelle rolls her eyes and attention to her smartphone and smirks at a text she receives.

 

Amy feels her face flare in blush as Sue turns in her seat to give Amy a look up and down that's enough to make Amy feel nervous under her friends gaze. 

 

She was friends with Sue Wilson, not the fucking Attorney General.

 

Shrugging it off, Amy clears her throat and refocuses her eyes on the road ahead of her, tightening her grip on the leather steering wheel.

 

"When your co-captains for a team you have to be on one accord. If we want to win nationals, then us strategizing will be what it takes." Amy eases the car into the carpool lane, successfully crossing in front of a minivan with no troubles.

 

Sue's eyebrow quirks at her, "Is strategizing code for sex, Amy? Because if it is, it baffles me that you're so uptight on using the word sex when that's exactly what you're doing." 

 

God, could everyone just shut the fuck up?

 

"Sue." Amy hisses at Sue as she turns in her seat to face her friend, "Only a complete idiot would sleep with Dan and if anything he's not exactly my taste." 

 

"Your taste? You mean the oversized tall white guys with midwestern low budget porn-star names?" Michelle smirks from the back seat.

 

Again, could everyone just simply shut the fuck up? That would make this car ride a million times less stressful than it already is.

 

"You guys fucking suck." Amy grits out, trying to stay focus on the traffic ahead of her. 

 

Both Michelle and Sue share a content chuckle with one another and after Amy gives them both a deadly look, they both bring their chuckles to a gleeful ending. 

 

But it doesn't stop the curiosity lingering in both of her friend's minds much against her wishes. 

 

"So you guys are definitely not swapping more than just debate notes?" Michelle tries once more, her blue eyes practically zeroing in on Amy's eyes from the backseat.

 

"Ugh, we're just friends." she groans dramatically, "That's it." 

 

And by fucking god was she fucking lying. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Michelle knows," Amy announces the minute her head hits Dan's pillow that following Friday.

 

Dan doesn't even react as his hands scramble around his bed for Amy's shirt, "Knows what?" 

 

Amy slaps her hand on Dan's surprisingly strong bicep and narrows her steely eyes at him like it's obvious. 

 

There's a brief minute after Dan turns his body around to face Amy that he just stares at her with the look of complete and utter confusion that is projected on his soft features. 

 

And she honestly can't tell if it's the stress or weed getting to him at this point because by god is he the biggest fucking idiot in the whole wide world right about now (And it's quite satisfying yet extremely annoying all at the same time). 

 

"I'm talking about us, Dan." Amy rolls her eyes and combs a hand through her blonde hair as she tries to catch her breath, soaking in the aftermath of their intense fucking. 

 

Then the emotion catches up with Dan and he's up at attention underneath the covers, his bed sheets pooling at his waist.

 

"What, are you courting people to vote us for fuckin' prom royalty? What the shit, Amy!" the panic rises in his voice along with his bare chest which prompts Amy to roll her eyes. 

 

"First of all, if I wanted to hitch myself to a dying horse with a raging case of STD's, I would've shacked up with Jonah ages ago." 

 

Dan's eyebrow furrows at her in offense, and it's a funny sight, considering the rims of his eyes are red and he's bare naked along with her underneath the covers of his bed. 

 

"Because he's such a good fuck." Dan rolls his eyes dramatically and begins to sulk.

 

"What are we going to do about Michelle and Sue?" the thought crosses her mind again, "They caught you practically eye-fucking me from across the room and got a sense that something was up." 

 

Dan's lips crack into a smirk at that.

 

"It's not my fault that you get me all hot and bothered when you're debating on whether or not contemporary families could still be considered just as stable if not more than traditional families." he turns on his side and licks his lips as he props his arm on a pillow, staring straight into her soul.

 

Amy groans in disgust.

 

"How about you fucking focus when we're at practice and in competition?" she turns on her side and eyes him up and down, "Maybe if you pretended to give a damn then we would stop getting second place all the goddamn time." 

 

He soaks that in and gives an earnest nod. 

 

"I suppose you're somewhat correct." he gestures towards her.

 

"I'm _always_ right, Dan." she rolls her eyes, the giggling beginning to burble out of her like a goddamn school girl with pigtails, "The sooner you realize that, then the easier your life will be." 

 

It's Dan's turn to chuckle at that and he takes a look at his watch, running a hand through his hair. 

 

"You have to admit that the strip studying idea was like...one of the best ideas ever," Dan mumbles out

 

She smirks at that as she bites her bottom lip to stifle back a satisfied moan.

 

The one thing she always noticed about Dan was that whenever he got high or drunk...he began to act like that one fraternity boy who for the life of him could not go one minute without laughing or making a goddamn sex joke. 

 

But she has to give it to him, it was a genius idea in the heat of the moment. 

 

"I'll hand it to you, it was quite brilliant." she budges in and gives him a small smile, "Albeit distracting but nonetheless brilliant." her eyes meet him and for a brief second their eyes simply lock.

 

It's Dan who breaks the eye contact and gives a small glance to the tent beginning to form underneath the covers with a knowing look. 

 

When she follows the path his eyes follow, she's neither disappointed nor surprised. 

 

Leave it to Dan to ruin their almost moment for yet another round of smutty, completely unnecessary sex. 

 

 _"Gross."_ she waves a dismissive hand at him, "And I did that already." she begins searching for her shirt, needing to get ready to get back home soon.

 

She had told her parents she was back at Sue's home for a study session and if she didn't get home in the next hour in a half, she could kiss all of her hard earned after school and car privileges goodbye for the longest of times. 

 

Dan groans and reaches his hand out to stroke Amy's waist with his irresistibly soft fingers and she doesn't know whether it's the weed or desire that's making her skin crave his touch too badly.

 

"Please?" Dan's eyes fall to Amy's plump, red lips. "I'll even pay you back," he whispers seductively and it's Amy's turn to roll her eyes again. 

 

 _"Dan."_ she rolls her shoulders back, "I need to go or else my parents will go apeshit on me." she reasons but part of her is starting to debate whether or not she even wants to get up and remove herself from the comfort that is Dan's bed. 

 

 _"C'mere_." Dan puts a hand on her shoulder the minute it begins to tense up and presses a soft kiss on her earlobe which practically melts her right then and there.

 

It's like the whole goddamn world shuts off when he has his lips on her and isn't speaking in his usual asshole tongue, and uses his tongue for other things. 

 

She cranes her neck to the side and lets his lips begin to suck and salivate a path on her neck (And silently ponders if she happened to bring her makeup for a quick touch up in the car).

 

When his mouth lands on this one goddamn spot, she feels the heat located in between her legs flare to life and she's surprised by how quickly she opens both of her legs wide, looking at Dan with all of the hunger in the world.

 

"If you can finish in five then I can finish in ten."

 

Dan looks dumbfounded for a minute (It's the weed).

 

"Seconds or minutes?"

 

"Minutes." she rolls her eyes and doesn't wait for a response as she grabs his head and practically pushes him _down there_ without a second thought.

 

From the way he uses his hands to spread her apart sends delicious jolts throughout her body which practically has her squirming around in bed like she's a goddamn amateur. 

 

"God. Stop thinking." Dan looks up from her thighs with his eyes dilated and hungry for more and she doesn't blame him.

 

And so that's what she does.

 

She stops thinking about Michelle, Sue. Ms. Meyer and every other girl in the goddamn school Dan has probably done this same exact routine on.

 

All that mattered was that she was the one he was doing it to.

 

She didn't know why but, she liked it like that.

 

* * *

 

 

"I got something for you," Michelle smirks at Amy the minute they pass the threshold of Amy's room.

 

Amy's eyes darken as she fumbles quickly to close the door behind them.

 

"Did you get the things yet?" Amy's eyebrows arch at her blonde friend knowingly who gives her a confused look as she drops her purse on Amy's desk.

 

"What things?" Michelle blinks her eyes at her

 

Amy looks around neurotically and tries to indicate what she's talking about with a knowing look.

 

"You know.. _.the stuff._ " Amy tries again but it's no such luck yet. 

 

Michelle drops herself in Amy's office chair and begins to rifle through her purse with a confused look. 

 

"No idea what you're talking about, Ames." 

 

Amy groans and approaches her friend with a knowing look, "The goddamn Xanax bars. My fucking mind has been racing like goddamn Talladega Nights over this competition next week." 

 

Then Michelle gets it.

 

 _"Oh."_ her face flashes in remembrance, "No not yet but, I do have something to help with that competition anxiety you've got there, friend." Michelle taps her fingernails against her purse with a small smirk as Amy takes a seat at her vanity table stool.

 

"Do you happen to have Xanax smoothies in there? Because something tells me that's all that can help soothe me right about now." 

 

Michelle smiles at that and waves her finger in the air knowingly, which further interests Amy.

 

She knew her friend well enough to know that there was something really good in that fucking bag and could potentially get Amy out of this nervous fuck she's been spiraling in for the past few days.

 

That's Junior Year for you. 

 

Michelle submerges her hand into her purse and produces a manilla envelope and taps her fingers on it rhythmically with a Cheshire smile on her lips, handing it over to a curious and slightly confused Amy.

 

"What's this?" Amy inspects the outside of the envelope; which is clear of words.

 

"Open it," Michelle smirks, leaning back in her seat proudly.

 

Knowing Michelle, anything could be in this fucking envelope. Amy never understood how but her friend always managed to get the unthinkable done, sure, she knew she used her sex appeal to get whatever she wanted but, she didn't know what could possibly be so helpful to them as a team in this fucking envelope. 

 

She quickly undoes the tie and pulls out a few stacks of crumpled papers out of the folder, her eyes raking over the papers quickly.

 

The bolded words are topics and under each topic are five to seven bullet points with main ideas going along with each theme. 

 

"What the hell is this?" Amy begins rifling through the pages in confusion.

 

Michelle fixes her high ponytail as she places her chin in the palm of her hand proudly.

 

"Those are the answers to the Speech and Debate tournament next week, it has the answers to the questioning period and even what each judge is looking for." Michelle gleefully admits.

 

The papers practically slide from Amy's hands straight to the ground.

 

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me, Michelle?" her nostrils flare in fury because what the fuck is Michelle thinking?

 

"This shit could get us fucking expelled," she whispers frantically, her anxiety hitting an all-time high.

 

Michelle snorts, "That's only if we get caught, Amy." 

 

Crack? Is Michelle smoking fucking crack or some shit?

 

"That's not a chance I'm willing to take." Amy puts a hand on her chest, her hair falling in her eyes. 

 

Michelle raises an eyebrow at her suspiciously and bends to the ground to retrieve the fallen papers, "It's not _that_ big of a deal, Amy. People pull this shit all the time, I guarantee you those assholes were competing with are pulling the same exact stunt." 

 

"How would you possibly know that?" Amy's shoulders tense up angrily.

 

"Speech and debate tournaments are loaded with privileged white kids, okay? You'd be surprised the shit they pull just for colleges to even sniff their ways." Michelle begins reorganizing the papers in order. 

 

And yes, Michelle has a point. 

 

A good one in fact.

 

But that doesn't excuse what she's doing right now. 

 

"Please tell me you haven't told Sue about this." the look of realization hits Amy like a crashing wave.

 

Sure, she and Sue had been friends for ages (Michelle too) but, Amy knew the minute that shit hit the ceiling fan, Sue wouldn't hesitate to turn her or anyone else involved over just for the hell of it.

 

Michelle looks at her like she's a lunatic, "Obviously not, I'm not that big of an idiot to give us up that easily." 

 

A silence falls through the room as Amy's hands comb through her hair like a madwoman, trying to come with grasps of this situation.

 

Michelle, her best friend, somehow managed to find the answers to their team's latest competition knowing good and well that this was the competition that could potentially disqualify them from nationals if they don't exceed this round. 

 

And as co-captain, she and Dan could get in a shit ton of trouble for allowing this to even fucking happen. 

 

Dan.

 

God fucking dammit she forgot about that smug ass bastard and his Machvalien ways.

 

"Does Dan know?" Amy questions, certain her eyes are practically bulging at this point.

 

Michelle shakes her head; her ponytail swinging in the air as she pulls herself together. 

 

"I haven't told him because I thought maybe this could be something cool that my best friend and I could do _together_ but as it turns out you're fucking chickening out on me." 

 

"Jail, Michelle. We could probably go to jail over this." Amy narrows her eyes at Michelle.

 

 _"Juvenile Hall,_ Amy. We're under eighteen and the government doesn't go out punishing pretty little white girls like you and I, okay?" Michelle puts her hands firmly on her hips, standing her ground as she leans against Amy's wooden desk.

 

Amy groans, "Like that's any fucking better, Mich." she rolls her eyes, "As your friend and co-team captain, I beg that you do what's right and return this to whatever old guy you had to suck off to get it, okay?" 

 

Michelle rolls her eyes and tucks the envelope back in her purse, "It was a woman, actually." she states matter of factly, "You would like her, she had a stick in her ass and needed someone special to take it out." she grits out and Amy just rolls her eyes. 

 

Amy just shakes her head and grits her teeth, "We're not doing this, Mich. End of story." 

 

Michelle narrows her icy eyes at Amy and takes a step forward, so close that Amy can smell her Chanel perfume.

 

"I'm doing this for everyone, okay? Let's say we don't move on after this round organically and we're back on our asses until the next school year, there are people on these types of teams that get fucking scholarships to Ivy Leagues every day and we deserve to be one of them. So, before you completely shrug off the idea, think about your future, okay? Cause I know I did." Michelle slings her purse over her arm and gives Amy a pointed look.

 

It's not like she was wrong...

 

Amy had shaped and narrowed her entire life to be in good standings for the Universities of her dreams and the fact that some no-brain organism in who-the-fuck-knows-Iowa is able to get a scholarship to the University of their dreams because they were apart of an award-winning program was complete and utter bullshit.

 

If anyone deserved anything it was her.

 

But at the same time, she wasn't sure if this was the way she wanted to get it. 

 

She wants to shut Michelle down because the idea is simply ridiculous and could get them into a shut ton of trouble but, part of her wants to at least...hear the rest of it out? Just for logistics purposes.

 

So, she just bids farewell to Michelle for the day, telling her she'll think about it.

 

And unfortunately for Amy, that's _all_ she can think about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Dan goes silent at that. He just looks at her with his Bambi like eyes and sultry long eyelashes, studying her face.
> 
> And she doesn't like it. 
> 
> She doesn't like it for one minute. 
> 
> She doesn't like the feeling of someone trying to figure out how she feels. If her emotions were so important that she wanted people to know, then she would use her goddamn words and tell people how she feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys!
> 
> Second chapter! Thank you so much to every single one of you for supporting this story, it means so much to me as a writer knowing that you guys are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it!
> 
> Here's the thing, lol. So, 7x06 literally JUST aired and I've been sitting here quite....pissed, to say the least, lol. So, I poured all of my anger and frustration from that into this chapter and the third chapter for my other Dan/Amy story (If I Never See Your Face Again) and am releasing it a tad bit early for those of you who are dismayed by this past episode!
> 
> Make sure when you're done with the story to leave a comment and or kudos!
> 
> With that being said, enjoy the story!

"She didn't _fucking_ budge." Michelle pushes her way past Dan and practically throws the folder at him.

 

Fuck. This did not sound good.

 

"Wait, what?" Dan turns around and stares at the angry blonde girl in disbelief with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he observes her body language: she's all tight, wound up and spitting with fury.

 

"What do you mean?" his eyes rake over her body in confusion.

 

Michelle throws herself onto Dan's desk dramatically and kicks off her shoes, placing her feet in the office chair.

 

"Amy." Michelle grits out giving Dan a knowing look, "I told her about the answers and she fucking freaked out on me, basically said that we're not doing it." 

 

Bullshit. 

 

If Amy wanted to be Suzy Honesty for once in her goddamn life that's fine, but it's not fine when their reputations are on the goddamn line of survival and their teams' chances of winning are at stake.

 

Now isn't the time for all this 'Honesty is the best policy' bullshit they've been fed since fucking Pre-School.

 

"Did she ever say why?" Dan looks to Michelle for answers who simply shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders.

 

"Something about us possibly getting caught." she admits with a roll of her eyes, "She doesn't want to win by cheating." 

 

"People pull this shit all the time." Dan's hands fly in the air in exasperation, "Does she seriously think we're the only fucking team pulling this shit at the competition." 

 

Michelle sets her ponytail loose and shakes her hands through her long champagne blonde locks. 

 

"I tried to fucking tell her and she just wouldn't budge." Michelle sighs and leans her back against the wall of the bedroom, taking a minute to take a calming breath.

 

Dan thinks to himself for a moment, wondering what it could possibly be.

 

Was she scared?

 

Jesus Christ, was she fucking nervous?

 

Whatever the hell it was, it was imperative that she hurdled over it and got on board because them getting to fucking Nationals is dependent on them pulling this off.

 

"Well, that's...not fucking good." Dan takes a seat on the edge of his bed, resting his elbows on his knees, cradling his face in place as the situation starts to sink in for him deeper and deeper.

 

"No shit, Sherlock." Michelle opens her eyes to give him a squint, "We're fucking screwed." 

 

"Not as screwed as I am." Dan puts a hand on his chest, "If anyone should be shuddering in fear it's me, the goddamn senior. You and Amy are only Juniors, if you screw up it's not as bad."

 

Michelle removes herself from the wall and leans forward; her arms resting on her knees with a look that means business.

 

"How does it feel to be a self-centered prick?" she shakes her head in disbelief, "I'm genuinely curious." 

 

Dan gives her a pathetic laugh and crosses her arms, choosing to ignore that slight dig at his personality.

 

Which just so happens to be so fucking awesome, thank you very much. 

 

"We have to convince her if we don't..then we're fucking screwed and Meyer will rip us a fucking new one, okay?" he practically shudders at the thought of Ms. Meyer's fury at them getting second place for the umpteenth time.

 

They both soak that in for a minute and begin to ponder different plans of what it is they could do to possibly convince Amy to bend the rules yet again but this time for something that could benefit all of them. 

 

Michelle bites her bottom lip as she plays with the sleeve of her long sleeved t-shirt.

 

"Ed Webster." the name leaves Michelle's lips as her eyes widen.

 

Dan's eyebrow perks up as he looks over to Michelle in confusion. 

 

"That loser who Amy broke up with because he insisted on her watching 'The Lego Movie' with him? What about him?" he laughs at the memory.

 

"Well he's on the- _wait,_ how do you know about that?" Michelle studies him with intent and curious eyes. 

 

Fuck. 

  

Amy had mentioned that hilarious factoid a few months ago after they had drunk a few beers Dan had eaten her out so well to the point that she was practically giddy and recounting various hilarious moments from her first few relationships. 

 

And from the way Amy had freaked out last night and the way Michelle's staring at him, he can tell Michelle genuinely doesn't know about him and Amy's occasional hookups. 

 

"Overheard her and Sue talking about it." he feigns. 

 

Michelle soaks that in and waves a dismissive hand, 

 

"Look. If he's still the captain of the opposing team, he needs to get mind-fucked a day or two before the competition so we can have the odds in our favor." Michelle explains slowly to Dan, standing to her feet and beginning to pace. 

 

As she paces in front of him, the determination clear on her face, he takes a minute to sit back and observe the view in front of him.

 

Michelle York was.. _.interesting._

 

Despite the fact that her resemblance was strikingly similar to Amy's, she had a style and personality of her own that made her stand out from the crowd to Dan.

 

She was probably one of the sexiest Juniors at the school (Besides Amy) and her style helped with that. While Amy was always rocking the school's uniform of the plaid skirt and long-sleeved sweater and high knee socks, Michelle always added her own personal flare to the uniform. 

 

Instead of wearing her hair down and having the school's signature red and silver headband resting comfortably on her head (Like Amy), she always opted for a ponytail and choker that always managed to slightly turn Dan on. 

 

It's not his fault for paying such clear attention though. 

 

The seniors in his grade are disgustingly annoying and shockingly inexperienced and if the rumor's he's heard about Michelle are true, he's more than happy to be a Junior for another day to get in bed with her.

 

Luckily for him, Michelle doesn't seem like the type to let age fuck with her too much.

 

"So what do you suggest?" Dan tilts his head up at her.

 

Michelle stops in her tracks and gives a mischevious smile to Dan, "It's not like we can get suspended if they get suspended first." she places her hands on her hips, resting on the waistline of her denim shorts.

 

Dan looks at her, waiting for the rest of the plan.

 

Michelle sighs, "If the captain of a nationally ranked team was found with drugs in the pocket of his briefcase or backpack, they would be finished."

 

And then Dan gets it. 

 

And he's not too mad at the idea. 

 

Dan gives an earnest nod at that and leans back slightly on his bed, spreading his legs slightly apart. 

 

"How do you suggest we plant the evidence on him?" Dan crosses his arms over his chest.

 

Michelle sighs and runs a hand through her hair, "Him and Jonah play 'Grand Theft Auto' on Fridays and the tournament is on Saturday, perfect timing for a small inconvenience if you ask me." Michelle gnaws on her bottom lip and looks Dan in the eyes. 

 

And Dan doesn't even blame himself for feeling extremely turned on right now. 

 

The way the blood rushes to his dick gives him all of the strength to forget his plans for the next few hours and stand up, meeting Michelle in the middle. 

 

"Not gonna lie, this whole sneaky bitch vibe you've got going on is really hot." his voice lowers and he's not even ashamed of it. 

 

Michelle looks up at him with a small smirk and he can tell from his voice alone she's about seventy-five percent more turned on than she could've ever imagined. 

 

"Thanks." she eyes his body up and down as she takes a step forward and runs a hand on his arm, the energy from her practically radiating.

 

And for a moment they just stand there, in the middle of his large room, eyeing and sizing each other up without a fucking care in the world, riding high off of their egotistical motivations of success. 

 

"That's it." Michelle throws her hair behind her back and practically shoves Dan backward so he stumbles onto his bed in complete and utter surprise. "We're having sex." Michelle declares strongly and he feels his eyes go round.

 

He smiles like a kid on Christmas fucking morning and begins to shrug out of his t-shirt and tosses it to the other side of the room without hesitation.

 

He watches as Michelle situates herself on the bed and begins stripping herself of her clothes, leaving her in her bra and underwear as she throws herself onto his lips.

 

Their tongues battle for dominance as she straddles his lap and furiously begins to rub her wet folds against his now solid rock dick.

 

Let's face it, he's had sex with a lot of girls. It's one of his favorite hobbies in all honesty. 

 

He's been with the needy girls, the shy girls, the girls who liked girls, the virgin girls and basically anyone else he was in the mood to fuck. But it had been a while since he's been with a girl as confident and vulgar as Michelle is with him.

 

And he likes that.

 

And he loves it even more when he goes to reach for a condom and she practically slaps his hand away, insisting that condoms ruin the fun of the fucking moment.

 

God, sex was fucking fun.

 

* * *

 

Amy figures that she'll be able to get over Michelle's whole heist proposal over the week.

 

But she can't.

 

Every time she tries to go to sleep, all she sees is herself sitting in a dark prison cell in one of the heinous orange jumpsuits and every time she tries to eat something, she forces herself to throw it up.

 

So, it's quite an uneventful weekend for her if she does say so herself. 

 

And it doesn't help that it's warm as shit on Tuesday and she's gone about 26 hours with no sleep and Tuesday just so happens to be the busiest day of that week.

 

Between her intense Student Government meeting (That ends with Nadia Banks in furious tears over her proposal being rejected within the first five minutes) to the AP Calc test she's almost certain she failed, Amy feels like she's on the goddamn verge of passing out soon.

 

And the sad thing?

 

It's not even noon yet. 

 

When it does get to be noon, Amy's stomach is roaring in hunger so hard she can feel it in her bones and decides to go home during lunch and just take a nap at this point. 

 

That is until Michelle and Sue locate her trying to exit through the side doors. 

 

"Where are you going?" Michelle raises an eyebrow at her, "It's lunch." 

 

"Exactly." Amy slams her locker shut, the sound shaking the deserted hallways, "I'm going home and going the fuck to sleep." she combs a frustrated hand through her hair.

 

Michelle and Sue exchange a panicked look and trail behind her. 

 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sue's voice is laced with that annoyingly calm tone.

 

 _"What?"_ Amy turns to face her friends, her nostrils flaring and her face fury with a red blush, "What could I possibly be forgetting now?"

 

They look at her like she's reached the breaking point of insanity and choose to take a step back.

 

"You're supposed to be meeting with Ms. Meyer today. She told you last week at practice before we left." Sue informs her with a slow tone

 

God fucking dammit they were right. 

 

Ms. Meyer had pulled her to the side and informed her that the two of them would need to talk soon and Amy had promised her that they could speak the following week during lunch. 

 

But right now, she's so tired that she's certain she could stop speaking English at any point. 

 

Amy throws her hands in the air and shrugs, "I'll talk to her later today, okay? I'm just really fucking exhausted." her fists tense up which causes Michelle's eyes to slightly widen in concern.

 

Then her stomach roars so loud, the sound translates down the halls.

 

"Holy fuck, was that your stomach?" Michelle's eyes fall to Amy's stomach with round eyes.

 

She hates talking about eating with people. She gets enough shit as it is from her Mom and she shouldn't have to deal with it from people she considers her best friends.

 

"Don't worry about it." Amy snaps without hesitation, her chest heaving up and down as she pushes open the door, not looking at her friends who stare at her in disbelief, "Just don't wait up." she grits out and pushes herself through the heavy metal door.

 

When she's outside, scrambling through her purse, looking for her car keys, a surge of guilt breezes through her body like a mighty wind. 

 

Why did she have to treat her friends like that? Now she's certain that her outburst of anger concerned them even more and were probably on the hunt to figure out whatever the fuck was wrong with her.

 

And the last thing she needed was the goddamn FBI (aka Sue and Michelle) breathing down her neck and prodding for more information as to why she's been consistently losing her shit over the past few days.

 

Since her head is practically buried in her purse, trying to locate her goddamn keys, she doesn't get a chance to see the asshole that bumps into her so fucking quickly that the contents of her purse spill out onto the ground. 

 

Jesus, fuck this asshole and this fucking day.

 

"Watch where you're going." Amy practically stomps her foot as she goes to bend down and begins to pick up her items.

 

 She focuses on trying to put her items back in her bag as quickly as she can-the last thing she needed was to be caught up by some fucking asshole who would try to make a pass on her.

 

Then a slender arm stretches down and plucks Amy's diary from the ground into their greedy hands.

 

"Funny. I didn't think that you were the one to have a diary." a signature, smug voice fills her ears.

 

Just her fucking luck.

 

She practically jumps to her feet to be met with Dan who has his uniform jacket slinged over one shoulder and her journal in the other. 

 

"Fuck off, Dan. I'm not in the mood." she bites at him and snatches the book straight from Dan's hands and plunges it back into her purse without looking him in the eye.

 

Dan smirks at her in his usual asshole charm and looks her up and down.

 

"You sure? I know _I'm_ in the mood to read the Memoir of Amy Brookheimer." Dan keeps his eyes on the book which prompts Amy to grit her teeth at him.

 

Ignoring that, she grabs her car keys and pushes past Dan without a care in the world. 

 

"Leave me alone, Dan." she struts away from him and presses the button on her key furiously.

 

Part of her wants to turn around to check on if he's actually following her but, she doesn't want to seem like a desperate fuck who gives a shit about what he thinks. 

 

 _"Ames,_ wait up." she hears his panting voice as he tries to keep up with her quick strut. 

 

Instead of giving the smile that she wants to give him, she just continues her scowl and practically throws open her car door, sliding herself promptly in and strapping herself in with her seatbelt.

 

"Don't you have that meeting with Meyer?" then he goes to check his Rolex that rests comfortably on his wrist "It's lunch." 

 

God, could he like...not be here?

 

"Exactly. Hence why I'm fucking leaving." she practically slams her key into the ignition after giving Dan a stern look, "Now can you please get off my dick so I can go home?"

 

And Dan goes silent at that. He just looks at her with his Bambi like eyes and sultry long eyelashes, studying her face.

 

And she doesn't like it. 

 

She doesn't like it for one minute. 

 

She doesn't like the feeling of someone trying to figure out how she feels. If her emotions were so important that she wanted people to know, then she would use her goddamn words and tell people how she feels. 

 

"You okay? It looks like you're nervous about something" he looks around the parking lot and drops his voice.

 

 _"Nervous."_ she laughs to herself as she dumps her purse in the passenger seat, "You think I'm nervous." she shakes her head.

 

(Yes, she was nervous but it wasn't like he needs to know that)

 

"That's because you are nervous, I know you." he leans against her car, his eyes stuck on her. 

 

"No Dan." she shakes her head, feeling the engine roar alive as she twists the key in the ignition, "You know nothing about me, okay? So stop trying to fucking sit here and act like you do." 

 

Dan just gnaws on his bottom lip and sighs.

 

"Maybe you're right." he shrugs his shoulders and steps away from the car, slamming the door shut for her, "Make sure you grab a bite to eat during lunch though, don't want you passing out from hunger during practice today."

 

(And fuck him even more because that's exactly what she was planning to do)

 

"Fuck you, Dan." she grips her hands on the steering wheel and flashes him her middle finger as she speeds out of the parking lot, completely ignoring the large 'Slow Speed' signs.

 

And she fucking means that shit. 

* * *

 

 She's off her game.

 

And she's silently praying and clutching her necklace that no one notices. 

 

"I've noticed you've been off your game, lately." Ms. Meyer narrows her eyes at her the minute Amy takes a seat in front of her desk directly after debate practice ends.

 

_Fuck dammit._

 

"I can't have one of my captains off their game the week of our Qualifying Meet." she waves a hand around Amy whose whole demeanor is so tight, her knuckles and fist practically go white by her sides. 

 

"I understand." Amy nods maybe a bit too enthusiastically and places her hands in her lap, trying to control the constant shaking of her clammy hands. "I'm just..really _focused,_ that's all." she feigns which prompts Ms. Meyer to give her a look over her thick back glasses frames.

 

Ms. Meyer moves her chair to grab her coffee mug as she sinks deeper into her seat, oozing poise and sophistication all at the same time while doing such a mundane task.

 

Amy always respected Ms. Meyer. 

 

Not only did the woman hold two doctorates in both juridical science and education, but she also had the record of having the most master's degrees in the country-she had four while the average man or woman only held one. Along with that fact, at one point she was one of the leading lawyers in the United States-representing celebrities and politicians from sea to shining sea.

 

And after getting married and having her daughter, she's somewhat settled down in DC and has lent her talents to become the principal of one of Washington's most elite academies for high school students. 

 

Because of all of her accomplishment, it was imperative that Amy impressed the Louboutin heels off of her because at the end of the day, if there was a chance in hell she could be one of the two students Ms. Meyer writes a glowing letter of recommendation for, then she would do whatever it takes. 

 

And the last thing she needed was for her to believe that Amy wasn't up for the job.

 

She had trusted Amy enough to make her the co-captain of the schools Speech and Debate team at the end of her Sophmore year, over Juniors who had already had more experience than her and dominated the club with each competition.

 

There was no way she could let her down.

 

"There's nothing wrong with being focused, Amy." Ms. Meyer takes a sip of her coffee and takes a minute to bask in the hot beverage, "That's one of the reasons why I appointed you as the co-captain so early, your determination and drive to win these competitions is quite formidable and one of the many qualities I admire about you."

 

"Thank you." she tries to give an earnest nod.

 

 _"But,_ " Ms. Meyer places her mug on the wooden desk, "It's hard for me to believe that you're focused right now. I mean, you spent the whole period of today's rehearsals practically stuck on watching Pretty Boy and Kelly Bundy." 

 

And god fucking dammit because that's exactly what she was doing-staring at Dan and Michelle practically smirking at one another the whole practice. 

 

Amy almost jumps to defense in her seat, throwing her hair over her shoulder. 

 

"That's because...they were talking the whole time and I couldn't really pay attention." she shrugs her shoulders like it's obvious, her eyes going round at Ms. Meyer, "I promise I was focused." 

 

A look of confusion washes on her face.

 

"Jesus Fuck-tell me those two are screwin' around?" Ms. Meyer's eyes are wide in concern and Amy doesn't exactly blame her. 

 

If Michelle and Dan were to ever hook up, Amy's certain she'll actually kill herself. And no, not from jealousy but over the sheer ridiculousness of it. 

 

Don't get her wrong, she loves Michelle and she always will but, her friend was promiscuous as all fucking hell.

 

Not that there's anything wrong with that-Amy's had her fair share of guys she's fooled around with. But, Michelle is a different breed than most people are typically used to dealing with.

 

She's like the female version of Dan, only less douchey and more bitchy and with a razor-sharp tongue and attitude that had every single boy (and girl) at their school at her every beck and call.

 

"No, no." Amy shakes her head a bit too quickly for her liking, "I'd never let Michelle do that to herself." she puts a hand on her chest.

 

And it's true. Say what you want about Amy but there's no way in hell she'd ever let one of her closest friends attempt a fucking moral suicide by shaking up with Dan Egan. That would be completely wrong of her to do not only as Michelle's best friend but a human fucking being. 

 

Ms. Meyer studies her with intent though, beginning to stroke her chin with interest. 

 

"Why? Are _you_ shaking up with Pretty Boy Egan?" Ms. Meyer points a finger at her slowly.

 

And she hates how her fucking face flares in blush.

 

Her head is shaking nonstop and she's practically stumbling over her words as she repeats the word "No" like a broken fucking record. 

 

"Because if you are, _hypothetically_ speaking.....you know you'd be breaking the most important rule of this team." Ms. Meyer props her elbow on the wooden table and puts her chin in the palm of her hand, her gazes intensifying on Amy.

 

"No dating teammates." the rule rolls off of Amy's tongue in a rehearsed manner.

 

 She knows the rule by heart. At this point, it was so ingrained in her mind that she practically heard the words lingering at the back of her head every night she was trying to go to sleep and her mind happened to go as far and think about Dan for even a small second.

 

There were plenty of other rules Amy could break: No phones during practice, No ditching school the week and or day of the competition and even the dreaded No GPA's under 3.7 rule.

 

But the dating rule?

 

That was one she absolutely couldn't break.

 

But the problem was that she kinda already broke it.

 

"And Ms. Meyer, I can assure you that there's absolutely nothing going on between Dan and me." Amy tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I've been so hard at work trying to pull off this win that I've found myself exhausted." 

 

"And I expect nothing less from you, Ames." Ms. Meyer gives her a small smile, "Don't get me wrong-that Danny is a cute little boy but, he's a Senior and he's leaving soon, I don't need you getting tangled with his limbs and all of that bullshit."

 

Too late.

 

"Noted." Amy gives an understanding nod and takes a deep breath, clutching her purse in her lap, "Is there anything else you wanted to say to me?" 

 

Ms. Meyer holds a finger in the air and lowers her glasses to give Amy a stern look.

 

"A little advice from me to you, stay away from the older guys. They only give you STD's and unwanted pregnancies." she waves a dismissive hand and turns to the phone that rests on her desk.

 

"Now you're dismissed." Ms. Meyer picks up the receiver and begins to punch in a phone number using the dialing pad. 

 

She wants to tell her again that she and Dan aren't dating, she wants to lie and say that there's really no attraction between them whatsoever-and okay that might be a big lie considering how weak at the knees she gets when Dan goes shirtless but that's to be expected.

 

But, needing to get the hell home at this point, she just stands to her feet and mutters "Thank you" over her shoulder and promptly exits the office. 

 

As she speeds her way through the now deserted hallways of the eastside campus, making her way towards the parking lot she hears a pair of footsteps fastly approaching her from behind and she takes it as her cue to speed up.

 

"Ames, wait up." the raspy voice from behind tries.

 

She knows that voice by heart. 

 

So, knowing that the person is somewhat harmless, she turns around and waits for them to catch up.

 

"How was the meeting?" Michelle's eyes are flushed with concern as she fixes her black shorts and adjusts her uniform blazer, "You weren't in there for long." 

 

Amy takes a deep breath and begins walking side by side with Michelle, reviewing her meeting with Ms. Meyer in her head.

 

"She knows that something's up with me." she shakes her head in aggravation, "She gave me the 'Are you okay' talk which practically means she's already looking for my replacement next year." 

 

Michelle snorts, "That's impossible, Amy." she gives her friend a disapproving nod, "Meyer loves you, she'd never fuck you over for some brainless idiot who could walk and chew gum at the same time." 

 

And she laughs at that. 

 

Not because she feels obligated to or even because Michelle's her friend really it's because she was in need of a good laugh and that was funny as shit to her.

 

"God, I hope so..." Amy stifles out and throws her head back dramatically as they walk, "And get this, she thinks Dan and I are hooking up." 

 

And oddly enough Michelle goes silent at that.

 

She doesn't give Amy the smart-ass comment she expects or even alludes to Amy being so horny since her break up with Ed that she would fuck anything that could walk (And unfortunately, that was like 50% true on her part).

 

She doesn't respond until Amy opens her eyes back up and turns to Michelle. 

 

 _"Oh.."_ Michelle begins to play with the strap of her purse, "Well that's obviously not true, right?"

 

Sadly it is. 

 

"It's not true." Amy feigns as they arrive at her car and she throws open the car, throwing her purse into the passenger seat as Michelle peels off to her BMW which is parked right next to Amy's.

 

She slides into her driver's seat, trying to calm herself down by grasping her wheel but it's not fucking working and from the corner of her eye, she can see that Michelle can tell that it's not working. 

 

"Did you tell Dan?" Michelle dumps her items in her car and crosses over to Amy's car to slide into the passenger seat.

 

"No, god no." the thought horrifies Amy, "The last thing we need for him to do is to get horny at thought of cheating and getting away with it, something tells me that'll get his dick hard." 

 

Michelle's chest heaves up and down in uncontrolled laughter as her eyes study Amy.

 

"That is true." she plays with her fingers in her lap nervously.

 

And the thought is swirling back in her mind again.

 

 _"People do it all the time"_ , the text Michelle had sent her last night still runs through her mind and she wasn't exactly wrong. People cheat all the fucking time and never get caught, what was the problem with it?

 

Michelle seemed confident and sneaky enough to pull it off. Her confidence from the get-go was one of the scariest yet comforting things of this whole ordeal. How cool and calm she stayed was just a tad bit inspiring to Amy.

 

If Michelle could do it...then maybe (With Michelle's help and reassurance of course) Amy could do it too.

 

What was the harm in that?

 

"This whole thing...you're confident that we can pull it off?" Amy questions with the butterflies thumping and fluttering around in the pit of her stomach.

 

Michelle raises an eyebrow at her and nods slowly, watching her best friend closely.

 

"I've run through every possible scenario in my head and the only way we'll get caught is if I do it alone and without you." 

 

And Amy knows she's telling the truth.

 

The two of them were the best of friends, getting in all kinds of trouble together, having all kinds of fun together..with one another. There's no doubt in her mind that Amy would've gotten away with half of the shit she's done without the guidance of Michelle. 

 

Even when Amy had small hesitations of doing whatever it is Michelle was encouraging the two of them to do, she had always reassured Amy that they'll be fine no matter what, saying that they'll always have each other. 

 

And maybe this situation wasn't different than all of the other times.

 

"You promise?" Amy turns to face her friend head-on, feeling her heart racing a million times a minute. 

 

Michelle gives her a small smile and takes Amy's hand in hers. 

 

"I promise, Ames." she gives an earnest nod. 

 

And she supposes that's what seals the deal for her.

 

Knowing that she'll have her best friend by her side to pull off yet another dangerous task.

 

So, she takes a deep breath and rolls her shoulders back and gives Michelle a small smile.

 

"Fine." she tightens her grip on Michelle's warm hand.

 

"I'm in." Amy declares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a comment and or kudos!
> 
> It's heavily encouraged and greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And she doesn't want to do it for the life of her. Even though she knows that the plan has a good chance of working and could potentially change her personal and educational life for the better, she can't exactly jump into the water without hesitations. Maybe she's just overreacting? Maybe she's just so nervous about tomorrow that her nerves are blurring her from the rest of her fucking life and it's fucking details.
> 
> She knows Ed. Sure, she had dumped him (somewhat nicely) a few months ago but it's not like he was challenging whatsoever. He was just another pasty white dude she was in a relationship with just to have the privilege of saying she was in one (And yes, the rationale of the relationship wasn't the nicest but hey, it's the truth).
> 
> But for some reason, she just doesn't love the idea of them being in his room....without supervision...alone. It would be a different story if it was Jonah's hot ass cousin, Ezra, or Dan, or hell, fucking Michelle versus Ed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this chapter! My life has been absolutely crazy recently and I wanted to post a chapter before I graduated from school (I graduate this Friday!)
> 
> So, here's the next chapter and before you read, I will highlight and warn you of any potential trigger warnings of this chapter
> 
> tw://sexual harassment  
> tw://vomit
> 
> If any or ALL of these topics concern or scare you, I heavily encourage that you do not read this chapter! I am simply warning you all because as readers, you have a right to know and I do not want to force anyone to read something that can be triggering for them.
> 
> This chapter is tougher than the others so, I do ask that with your reviews, you are soft-spoken with your message considering the sensitive subject.
> 
> Make sure to leave a comment and kudos once you're completed!

"Remind me again why I agreed to do this?" Amy grits her teeth as she and Michelle walk down the long hallway of their hotel on Friday, the night before the competition, walking briskly through the heavily decorated hallways.

 

Michelle sighs and runs a hand through her hair, "To get eight acceptance letters from all eight Ivy Leagues. And it's not like you have to get on your knees and suck him off to distract him, he'll be distracted just from seeing you." 

 

"It's just...don't you feel a _little_ bad about doing this?" Amy starts and begins rambling before she can help herself, "I mean, we already have the answers, do we have to do all this excess stuff?" she whispers quietly so only Michelle can hear her so no one else can know about them having the fucking answers in their possession.

 

She watches as Michelle just rolls her eyes and fixes her leather jacket, "We don't have to but, everything will be easier if we do it." she stops them from walking and turns Amy's body so they're both facing one another, Amy's chest heaving up and down with each passing breath.

 

Considering the fact that tomorrow was Qualifiers and their plan would actually be in action, Amy's anxiety was going through the fucking roof. As always, keeping food down was becoming more and more of a struggle as Saturday neared and she couldn't fucking stop her hands from shaking like a goddamn Chihuahua. And it didn't help that Michelle had dragged her out of their hotel room insisting that versus them get some well-needed relaxation they begin putting their plan in action.

 

 _"Fine."_ Amy sighs dramatically as she rolls her eyes, "What do I do?" Amy's eyes bounce around the room, making sure none of her competitors or teammates are anywhere near them.

 

Michelle takes one last look around them and turns their bodies so they continue walking down the hallways with cautious eyes.

 

"You're going to go to Ed's room, tease him..play with him a bit and the minute he turns his back just slid the bottle into his backpack and leave, plain and simple," Michelle instructs her with a calm tone. 

 

"And where will you be?" Amy almost panics but Michelle gives her hand a slight, reassuring squeeze.

 

"I'll be at the party Cooper Olsen is throwing in his room, okay? Room 318; and the minute you're done come straight there and let me know what happened okay?"

 

And she doesn't want to do it for the life of her. Even though she knows that the plan has a good chance of working and could potentially change her personal and educational life for the better, she can't exactly jump into the water without hesitations. Maybe she's just overreacting? Maybe she's just so nervous about tomorrow that her nerves are blurring her from the rest of her fucking life and it's fucking details.

 

She knows Ed. Sure, she had dumped him (somewhat nicely) a few months ago but it's not like he was challenging whatsoever. He was just another pasty white dude she was in a relationship with just to have the privilege of saying she was in one (And yes, the rationale of the relationship wasn't the nicest but hey, it's the truth).

 

But for some reason, she just doesn't love the idea of them being in his room....without supervision...alone. It would be a different story if it was Jonah's hot ass cousin, Ezra, or Dan, or hell, fucking Michelle versus Ed. 

 

Ed was about as intimidating as a ten-year-old boy, she's never felt threatened or scared by him in any means. Again, she just doesn't want to be with him all alone because the situation was out of her hands and anything could've happened. 

 

But she figures the longer she sits here then the longer she'll worry and wound herself up absolutely nothing. 

 

So, she just nods her head and lets Michelle know she'll meet her right there after the party and warns her to stay out of trouble considering the fact that they have an actual competition tomorrow and there's a good chance they'll get into more trouble considering what they're trying to pull tomorrow.

 

She makes her way over to the elevators and focuses on distracting herself as she feels the elevator rise pulls higher and higher as the pill bottle in her jacket pocket feels heavier and heavier with each passing minute. It's like the weightless pill bottle has shape-shifted into a fucking brick from the way it burns in weight in her pocket.

 

When she arrives at the floor, she follows the directions of the arrow towards Ed's hotel room, her heart racing with each step she takes. Above her, she can hear the vibrations of whatever mind-numbing rap music her peers are playing at the party they're all attending and she longs for a drink right now. It was the only way she could get her mind contained at this hour and she could practically taste the tart sensation of whatever alcohol they're mixing upstairs.

 

Before she knows it, she's in front of Ed's hotel room door, trying to dictate on how she's going to pull this off.

 

It's not like she could just swing open the door and indicate she wishes to spend time with him by any means-they hadn't spoken in months since they're broken up and that would be a, sure enough, reason for him to be suspicious of her and what she was trying to do.

 

Against her better judgment, she leans forward and raps her knuckles against the heavy oak door, running a hand up and down her arm nervously as she waits for Ed to answer the door.

 

There's a moment when she hears radio silence and she internally debates on just sprinting down the halls back to the elevator to just get out of this situation because, for some strange reason, she can't get this unsettling feeling out of her throat for the life of her and figures she could save herself a shit ton of trouble in the long-run.

 

Then the door swings open.

 

And Ed stands there in his flannel t-shirt and acid washed jeans and she's never wanted to die more. 

 

"Ames." he greets her with a warm smile as his eyes rake over her body

 

_Gag._

 

"Hey, Ed." she nervously greets him as he plays with her fingers, "Are you alone?" she tilts her head to the side, peering into the room behind him.

 

Ed swallows at that awkwardly and releases a nervous laugh, "Yes, yeah-I'm.. _.alone."_

 

Maybe it's the fact that he's just as nervous as she is (if not more) that calms her the fuck down. Now that she knows that he's practically nervous as all hell makes her feel more at ease with this whole fucking ordeal.

 

So, she rolls her shoulders back and shakes a hand through her pin-straight hair.

 

"Can I come in?" she drops the tone in her voice and dramatically leans on the door, looking up at him through her lashes with an innocent pout on her lips

 

Ed steps to the side and gestures for her to step into the room, "Please, come in." his eyes widen as her posture straightens out and her tits rest high on her chest.

 

* * *

 

It takes forever for her to actually get Ed off whatever topic he's rambling about to have him in the palm of her hands.

 

He was talking about god knows what for literal ages and there was no way Amy would ever be able to keep up with it. Even when they were dating, there was never really a moment that Amy can actually remember what it is he was saying whatsoever, simply because he was never really all that interesting, unfortunately.

 

 

They're about two beers in when Ed finally excuses himself to go to the bathroom and thank god for that because his boner was starting to get overwhelmingly uncomfortable and she didn't know if she could handle another minute of him just staring at her like she was the last slice of pizza in the whole goddamn world. 

 

The minute she hears the bathroom door shut, she practically jumps from the couch and begins searching for his team briefcase. She's practically spinning around the room silently in a panic that is until she locates his briefcase next to one of the double sized beds and she pulls apart a velcro strap and discards the pill bottle safely in the empty pocket of the case.

 

Once she stands from the ground and begins to zip her jacket back up, the door opens, revealing Ed whose smile fades when he sees her near his bed and off the couch.

 

"Are you looking for something?" he approaches her with a raised eyebrow.

 

She feels herself shrinking in her shoes, as she tries to finish zipping her pocket back up and she tries to give him a sympathetic smile.

 

 _"Nothing."_ she feigns, "I'm just...I-I need to go." she rambles, starting to play with her fingers again as she speaks. 

 

Ed releases a small groan at that, letting his head fall back slightly.

 

"C' mon, Ames. Let's just...hang out here for old times' sake, before there's blood on the floor tomorrow, at least." he inches towards her closer and closer to the point where she feels herself taking steps backward out of instinct. 

 

From the way his eyes darkened at her and his shoulders square, she's confused as to who she's exactly dealing with right now. She's seen Ed drink before and he's never turned into this kind of person, and it's not like they had much to drink.

 

"I can't, my team is downstairs waiting for m-"

 

And he kisses her.

 

It's not a shy, timid kiss that he used to plant on her at the most confusing times while they're were dating months ago. Now, this kiss is all forceful and demanding and Amy doesn't like it for one fucking second.

 

His hands tug on her hair slightly as he uses his hand to guide her waist into his front, which causes a small groan to release from Ed's throat and vibrate against Amy's lips.

 

Between her trying to pull away in protest and him continuing to kiss her in protest, they're practically squirming all over one another and the movement is so intense that it causes Amy to fall back onto the bed and Ed to land directly on top of her. 

 

"Ed." she tilts her lips away from him and looks up at him with pleading eyes, squirming underneath him uncomfortably, _"Ed. Let me go._ " she demands. 

 

Between his frantic, forced lips kissing her lips and down her neck, she doesn't know what to do anymore. The more she pushes, the more he'll pull and she's never felt this powerless in her life.

 

Whenever she had sex, it was because she wanted to do it. Not because someone else wanted to do it.

 

But now, she didn't know what to do or really how to react.

 

Ed places a finger on her lips and looks at her with dark eyes, " _Shhh."_ he instructs her, "C' mon, it's nothing you haven't done before." he encourages her but that doesn't make her feel any better, in fact, it makes her feel even worse.

 

"Ed, let me go!" she protests with her voice going threateningly up an octave but she's cut off by Ed covering her mouth his clammy hand and she's left with hearing her worthless screams being covered against him.

 

And she does everything she possibly can. 

 

She kicks, she screams, she cries and she even fucking prays that somebody, _anybody,_ walks into the room to quite possibly save her from this nightmare she's being subjected to and none of it works. 

 

But no one does, there's no saving grace for her and she's forced to be pinned down by her ex-boyfriend without a chance of escape. 

 

And there's nothing she can do but cry. 

 

So that's what she fucking does. 

 

* * *

 

When she drags herself out of Ed's hotel room she feels worse than ever. 

 

Not only physically but mentally and fuck it, probably emotionally too at this point. 

 

Her neck is pulsing from the bites and scrapes, her stomach is in pain from Ed's hands pinning her down and her fucking vagina is practically yelling in pain.

 

It's a miracle she chooses to walk down the flight of stairs rather than using the elevator. The minute she's in the metal staircase area, she takes a moment to lay her back against the tile walls, soaking in the coldness of the tiles.

 

Her mind is doing a full-blown sprint so fast that everything in her vision is a blur and her heart is beating so fast that she's basically bent over, trying to catch her breath all at the same time.

 

Did that actually happen?

 

Did Ed.. _rape_ her?

 

Sweet, doe-eyed, innocent Ed, doing something seriously fucked up and taking advantage of her would prompt her to laugh and shrug it off as pure nonsense had someone came up to her and alluded to it. But actually being there, in the flesh, being pinned down and taken advantage of like that...

 

She just can't believe that it happened. 

 

She feels so broken and violated that it takes a shit ton of strength to not call her Mom and practically beg for her to come and pick her up. It's probably better this way anyways. She knows damn well if she were to call her Mom in the state she's in right now, she'll fall into an inconsolable meltdown and be forced to deal with the feelings of the situation all over again.

 

Needing support, she reaches out and holds herself against the metal stair railing and begins making the long trek down the flight of stairs, trying to leave what happened upstairs. 

 

As she walks through, she can't help but feel responsible for what happened in there.

 

She saw the signs of him feeling her, she should've just done what she was told and 'accidentally' dropped the pills in his coat jacet or some shit. (The problem though was that she genuinely didn't know how she would pull it off considering how blank her mind was when she actually got into the room.)

 

Had she just left the moment shit got uncomfortable (Whether she had planted the pills on him or not) there's a good chance all of this could've been avoided. 

 

She wouldn't have gotten raped.

 

She wouldn't have felt violated.

 

And she definitely wouldn't have felt as suicidal as she does in this current moment. 

 

When she looks at her watch and the time reads '12:09' she practically screams out of frustration. Time had gone by so fucking fast that she was nine minutes well into the next day which just so happened to be the most important day of the week-fucking competition day.

 

Just her luck to get fucking sexually harassed on the day of the Nationals Qualifying Tournament.

 

When she finally arrives on her floor, slowly but surely, she swings open the heavy metal door and stops in her tracks when she sees Ms. Meyer dressed in a thick white robe and an angry expression playing on her features.

 

She has her fist raised to begin angrily knocking on the doors of her students and the minute Amy sees this, she goes to turn away and hide back in the staircase (Because she's already breaking her curfew and she can't afford to get into any more trouble beyond that).

 

"Amy? What in the hell are you doing out of your room right now?" she hears Ms. Meyer's voice challenge her and Amy groans to herself as the footsteps begin to approach her rapidly, "You're supposed to be in your room studying your notes until it's fucking Zero Dark Thirty outside." 

 

Amy bites her bottom lip as she combs a hand through her hair. 

 

"Ms. Meyer, I-"

 

"Oughta be in fucking trouble, young lady." Selina's nostrils flare at her in disappointment, "Ary particular reason why you're out and about in the middle of the night-oh wait, the _morning_ of our qualifying meet?"

 

There's so much she wants to say. 

 

She wants to tell her that it's not what it looks like (Because it really fucking isn't what it looks like) and that she's in complete and utter pain right now.

 

"Ms. Meyer, I was-well, the thing is, I was upstairs-"

 

And she's never been happier that she puts a hand up, indicating for her to shut the fuck up once and for all. 

 

"I don't want to fucking hear it, okay?" she tilts her head to the side, "Now before you get me in trouble along with the rest of your out of control teammates with the fucking district, get in your room now and stay there until dawn breaks. Understood?"

 

"Understood." Amy grits out with her head threatening to hang as she walks past Ms. Meyer and straight to her shared hotel room with Michelle. 

 

There's a brief minute where she fumbles with the hotel key (an annoying habit of hers) but once the lock turns green, she practically throws herself into the room without hesitations letting the door slam shut. 

 

The sound of the door startles Michelle from the mirror on the opposite side of the room and she turns towards the front door with a raised eyebrow.

 

Her facial expressions raise in happiness the minute she sees Amy and she bounces over to her friend in sheer excitement and joy.

 

"How'd it go?" her enjoyment burbles over

 

_Awful. Fucking Awful_

 

"It was...fine." she feigns as if she didn't just get sexually harassed not even ten minutes ago.

 

Michelle does a small victory dance and claps her hands excitedly, bracing her hands on Amy's shoulder; the touch sending a chill down her spine. 

 

"See? I told you it wouldn't be that bad!" she gives Amy a small wink, "What happened? Tell me everything, did you tease him so hard he was 0.5 seconds from coming all over the place?" 

 

_Oh, he came alright, but let's just say it wasn't all over the fucking place._

 

 "No, no. Nothing like that" she insists, keeping her eyes on the carpet, "I'm just really-"

 

Almost suddenly, the overwhelming urge to vomit takes over her body and has her spriting within seconds to the bathroom. She practically flings herself in front of the toilet and vomits profusely.

 

She grips the toilet lid so hard her knuckles turn white and the grip only tightens when her gagging gets more and more intense and she's left throwing up all over again after a short break.

 

She hears small footsteps approaching from behind and she feels her hair being pulled into a ponytail.

 

"Jesus." Michelle grits out, crinkling her nose, "Are you okay, Ames?" Michelle bends down and pushes back the strands of hair that are sticking to her forehead. 

 

Amy tries to muster out a nod but is cut off when the urge to continue vomiting pulls at her.

 

"I'm fine." Amy feigns, "Just...felt sick that's all." 

 

Michelle stands from the floor to wet a face towel and hands it to Amy after she flushes the toilet and sinks deeper on her knees, she graciously takes the towel and wipes her mouth; soaking in the coolness of the towel.

 

"Ames, I know that you're nervous about all of this." Amy watches as Michelle sinks to her feet and takes a deep breath as she extends her legs out on the floor.

 

She's happy that Michelle takes the time to reassure her whenever it's needed, it's a trait that makes her such a great friend. But right about now, them getting caught over this whole ordeal is the last of her fucking concerns in all honesty.

 

She's still trying to wrap her mind around what actually happened not too long ago.

 

"But we got the hardest part done already." she encourages, reaching out to grab Amy's hands, "Tomorrow will be easier, trust me." 

 

Funny. Michelle also encouraged her to trust her before she got raped. 

 

Amy takes a deep breath and runs a hand up and down her arm timidly. 

 

"I suppose so." she shrugs her shoulders, deciding that it'll be best for her and her sanity to go to sleep for the night, "I need sleep." she heaves herself off the ground and braces her hands against the sink, feeling dizzy all over again.

 

Michelle soon stands to her feet eventually after Amy rifles through her travel bag and locates her toothbrush and toothpaste as she turns on the sink; beginning her nighttime routine.

 

She expects Michelle to be gone after a minute but she just sits there, watching her with great interest and adoring eyes. 

 

Amy turns to face her friend and raises an eyebrow at her in confusion, "Everything okay, Mich?" 

 

Michelle snaps out of whatever fog she's in and blinks her eyes, coming back into reality. She holds her hands and gives a small smile. "It's _nothing_...night, Ames." she keeps her eyes down as she walks away from the bathroom and heads to her bed. 

 

And Amy is so fucking exhausted from the day she doesn't even bother to pry further on it.

 

* * *

 

Woefully, she gets very little sleep that night. 

 

But it's hard to exactly blame herself for it. 

 

Between the whole situation with Ed, them pulling off this whole cheating heist thing and her leaving her Melatonin at home the sheer thought of her getting any sleep was quite laughable.

 

So, at around five in the morning (an hour before their alarm clocks were scheduled to go off) she simply lays on her back and stares at the ceiling in the pitch black room.

 

She peers over to the opposing side of the bed and sees Michelle, who lays comfortably on her side facing the wall.

 

In the middle of the night, when the thinking got too loud and the emotions got too overwhelming, she slid into Michelle's bed without any hesitations. It's not like Michelle will mind anyways, they've been doing this for ages and it's one of their weird unwritten best friend rules.

 

_Thou shall sleep in Thou's bed when Thou is going through deep emotional trauma..._

 

Her mind bounces around to millions of different topics. 

 

The competition was today, AP testing would be taking place at the end of the month and oh yeah, Prom was next week and she still didn't have a fucking dress yet. 

 

(Out of the three, Prom was honestly the last of her concerns, for a while now she was debating on whether to go or not)

 

She knows that if she cancels her plans for Prom then Sue and Michelle will call her a sourpuss and every negative nickname under the sun for wanting to not attend the damn dance. If anything, it seemed like a waste of time in all honesty. Paying a hundred dollars to go Uptown, another hundred for a decent dress and all of the other unnecessary shit that Amy didn't give a shit about.

 

Michelle and Sue are both prepped and ready for Prom though. Both of the girls had gone dress-shopping last month and found their dresses, shoes, and accessories in the span of one full day and luckily Amy wasn't there because for the life of her she couldn't stand shopping for long periods of time. 

 

"You're thinking so loud I can't sleep, Ames," Michelle whispers in a drowsy voice; she's so close that Amy can feel her heartbeat through the sheets.

 

Amy blinks back to reality and looks over at Michelle who still faces the wall, all cuddled underneath the blankets.

 

 _"Sorry."_ Amy sheepishly apologizes without thinking. She doesn't mean to be a bother with her thinking, she truly doesn't. Sometimes she sympathizes with those she finds herself closest to, primarily because if she, herself, got overwhelmed with how much she overthinks and analyzes things then she knows for a fact that others must be overwhelmed by it too.

 

"It's fine." Michelle rolls over, her thick blonde hair framing around her face as a large, curly mane. "I couldn't really sleep either." she yawns, running a hand through her hair.

 

Amy sighs at that and crosses her legs underneath the covers. 

 

"What were you thinking about?" Amy offers, thinking of ways to distract herself from her own problems. She figures it'll make her feel better listening to Michelle's problems so she doesn't have to only deal with her own and be reminded that everyone has fucking problems whether they admit to it or not. 

 

Michelle exhales softly, her chest rising as she does and she combs a hair through her blonde mane. 

 

 "My mom," she states sadly, "Every time I leave the house, I feel like I'm gonna get that call that...she's gone and that it'll be over. Our relationship, our memories... _everything."_   she admits with a single tear streaming down her face.

 

Without much thinking, she leans forward and wipes the tear from her friend's face.

 

Michelle's mom, Morgan has Stage 3B Stomach Cancer and it was tough for the whole family-especially Michelle. Since things weren't looking good (and Michelle's Dad had ditched her ages ago), her Stepfather was responsible for making all of the decisions regarding Morgan's health and it looked like he was considering to just pull the plug at this point.

 

"I know it's tough." Amy gives a sympathy nod as she reaches a hand out for Michelle's, stroking her skin softly. "But for now, just try to...enjoy your Mom's company, spend as much time as you can with her because when it happens, it happens and there's nothing that can change that."

 

She's speaking from experience too. 

 

When she was about eleven and in the sixth grade, she found out her Grandma had cancer. Amy's never really been one for affection but, she loved her Grandma more than anyone else in this world. While her parents were working late shifts, she always had her Grandma at home waiting for her with a warm meal and open heart, ready to give any advice on anything Amy needed.

 

So, when she died...Amy lost a confidant, friend, and mother all in one day. 

 

And she wouldn't wish that pain on her worst enemies, let alone her best friend in the whole wide world.

 

Michelle musters out a nod and takes a deep breath, her eyes looking around the dark room for a split second. 

 

"And whatever happens, I'm here for you," Amy informs her.

 

Michelle smiles at that and then the room is silent again.

 

The weird thing is that she's silent. Amy never finds herself quiet whenever she's around Michelle or any of her friends for that matter. But now, as they both lay in bed, taking each other in for the first time ever in an intimate setting such as this.

 

They've shared a bed together countless of times, it's nothing new. But this energy, buzzing between them so organically is.. _different_ and Amy doesn't exactly hate it for one minute. 

 

It reminds her of the moments when it's just her and Dan..in his room, or her car, or her room and their inches away from each other's lips and they're soaking in one another's presence.

 

Again, she doesn't exactly hate it.

 

So when Michelle ever so slightly grazes her lips against Amy's, she doesn't exactly pull away.

 

There's a feeling at the pit of her stomach that differs from the one that she felt in Ed's hotel room. It's not complete and total fear or even uncertainty, it's a sense of warmth and protection (Something she's needed after Ed and his greedy dick).

 

When Amy finally pulls apart to catch her breath, she notices the light of dawn starting to seep into the room, seeping through the curtains and casting a dim glow on Michelle's long blonde mane.

 

"Sorry." Michelle apologizes, "I shouldn't have done that." 

 

"No." Amy shakes her head a little too soon for her liking, "It... _it's fine."_ she tucks a strand of her behind her ear nervously.

 

And she doesn't know why but this is probably the best she's felt this entire trip.

 

Now it was time to win this competition.


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If she just does what she said she said she would do and use the answers, she'll be fine." she keeps her voice down, avoiding anyone else from hearing their conversation.
> 
> "She'll do it, I'm positive."
> 
> If Amy pulls this off, then they're on the road to nationals with no hesitations. If she puts her neurotic natures to the side for this five-minute argument, then they've got this in the fucking bag. He had made it a point to not tell Amy about him knowing about this whole scheme in the bathroom during her meltdown to avoid setting her off even more.
> 
> It's wise to pick and choose your fucking battles, especially with Amy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, chapter four already!
> 
> Thanks to every single one of you who has supported this story by reading each chapter and leaving such amazing comments of what you've thought about the story so far! I'm so happy that people are enjoying this story so far and I hope you stick with me through the end.
> 
> Since the last chapter was so dark, I tried my best to make this one as light as possible. Even though there are a few mentions of what happened in the last chapter, it's not as dark as the previous one!
> 
> So, please make sure to leave a comment to let me know how much you enjoyed this chapter and what you liked about it in particular, I adore receiving comments from you guys and it helps my writing a LOT!
> 
> With that being said, here's the fourth chapter!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

> _"I can be changed by what happens to me, but I refuse to be reduced by it"_ — **Maya Angelou**

* * *

 

"Do you have the topic for the round?" Michelle questions as Amy and Dan and the rest of the team trails behind her, approaching Mr. Davison (their teams' debate council).

 Mr. Davison nods at that and pulls a blue paper out of a manila envelope, peering his eyes down to read over the thick sheets of paper that are scribbled and lined in perfect ink.

 Mr. Davison takes a deep breath after scanning his eyes over the document and looks around at the team surrounding him, taking a few seconds on each student to take them in.

 While he does whatever weird, ritual process he prides himself on doing before selecting who'll lead the argument, Amy takes the opportunity to finish tucking in her button-down shirt and fixing the tightness of her belt. From the way that Mr. Davison has been training Dan to take over the stage whenever it's time for an argument, she figures for that this topic will go to Dan.

 "Amy." the sound of her name being said prompts her to look up in surprise.

 "Yes?" she bats her eyelashes in confusion.

 Mr. Davison takes another moment to get a good look at her and extends the manila folder to her, gesturing her to take the folder from him. She's too shocked though to actually move her hands to retrieve the packet.

 "You're leading the argument today.” He informs her with his eyes on his watch, not bothering to look up for one moment. “No pressure but it is absolutely imperative that you’re argument is not only seal tight but actually manages to somehow bring both of the differing opinions into holy matrimony so none of the judges feel awkward with your argument.”

 Okay, that sounded easy enough. (And by easy, she meant a fucking challenge). Since she was more than ready to get her mind off of that _situation_ it’s Ed last night and the little.... _situation_ with Michelle this morning, she figured that this was the best way to wake her mind the fuck up.

 “Okay...” Amy responds with a somewhat confident tone, “What’s the topic of my argument?” she questions as she plunges her hand into the manilla envelope, searching for the thick pieces of paper that were submerged in the envelope with the topic document.

 ”The topic is about sexual harassment -you are posed with the question ‘Should Rape victims be granted the right to free abortions in the case of an unwanted Pregnancy.,’” he informs her with a monotone voice.

  _Fuck._

  _Fuck._

  _Fuck._

  _Fuck._

 She can’t do it. She knows that she can’t fucking do it. Maybe it has something to do with her _actually_ getting raped not even ten hours ago but she doesn’t care. She can’t fucking do it.

 As much as she tried to submerge her feelings of what actually happened the feeling of her being pinned down by Ed against her will doesn’t help whatsoever. 

 Why can’t Michelle take over the case? For someone who is going through as much as she is, Michelle seamlessly got the team through the first round without any screw ups. If anything, that seems worthy of headlining an argument about sexual harassment.

 (Not to mention the fact that she had the goddamn answers and could just breeze through this argument the way she had earlier.)

 Or even fucking Dan. Sure, she’s positive he probably knew jack shit about sexual harassment but, she figured that he could charm his way through the argument (The same way he had done during the second round). There’s nothing a panelist of judges loved more than some adorable white boy saying ‘Women’s rights,’ over and over again.

 So, when the team breaks and begins talking amongst themselves, Amy approaches Mr. Davison who mulls over a binder filled with his possessed pie and data charts.

 ”Mr. Davison?” She tries

 ”Yes?” He responds without looking up from the brightly colored charts.

 She takes a deep breath to herself and runs a hand up and down her arm nervously, tilting her head to the side. She knew that there was a good chance he would shoot her down within the first few seconds of talking but, the unsettling feeling at the pit of her stomach is enough for her to face her fears and suspicions.

 “With all due respect Mr. Davison, I don’t think it’ll be... _wise_ of me to take over this argument.” She gnaws on her bottom lip nervously.

 Mr. Davison looks up at her with all the intrigue in the world, eyeing both her and the folder nervously nestled in her left hand. 

 “And you’re questioning my well thought out decision because?” One of his perfectly arched eyebrows give her a threatening raise and it’s like his brows are warning her to watch who she’s speaking to.

 (And that’s enough for her to drop her tone and give a small sigh)

 ”I mean that...I’m just a white girl who would be talking about sexual harassment.” She offers, “It would be more of a statement if we had Manal, Dan or even Sue leading the argument, don’t you think?”

 ”No.” He shakes his head 

 “ _No?”_ She feels her heart shatter in two all over again.

 ”No.” He confirms with his eyes returning to his charting data which leaves Amy to almost stomping her foot out of frustration but from the way Michelle, Sue, and Dan look at her in confusion, she chooses not to.

 ”You were selected because you are Co-Captain _and_ Ms. Meyer personally selected you to lead this argument so, there is no reasoning needed for me to convince you into doing this argument because you are _in fact_ doing this argument.” His voice is all stern and business-like which strikes a sharp dagger through her already cold heart.

 She's disappointed (but surely _not_ surprised) in all honesty. It's not like getting through Mr. Davison has ever really proven to be effective to get whatever she wanted. Amy knew she'd be better off asking her Dad upfront to give her money to buy condoms (which she would _never_ do in a million years).

 Then Sue approaches her from behind and they're standing side by side. 

 "Mr. Davison, where's Ms. Meyer?" Sue gives him her usual 'No bullshit' tone. 

 Mr. Davison looks up in surprise, giving Sue a weird (what appears to be) smile and closes his folder for a brief second to give Sue his complete and undivided attention.

 Mr. Davison fixes his tie, "She had to run back to the hotel briefly to retrieve her notes from the previous rounds. She'll be back in a moment's notice though." he informs her precisely, "Is there anything else I can get for you, Susan?"

 Sue gives him a look like he's crazy (because the way he's staring at her is kinda implying it) and gives him an uncomfortable nod.

 "No..?" she eyes him up and suspiciously which prompts him to walk away and towards the tables for confirming and checking in your competitors for each round.

 "Christ, was Davison flirting with you again?" Dan appears next to Sue and Amy has to hold on to the external groan she wishes to send out into the universe because of course, that fucker would be near her the minute she finds herself mentally unstable again. 

 Sue shudders at that and adjusts her thick black glasses that rests peacefully on her nose. 

 "That man is seriously obsessed with me." she shuts her eyes as she shakes her head, "One more overtly seductive comment from him and I'm filing a fucking sexual harassment form."

 Exactly where were these sexual harassment forms and when was the soonest Amy could get one? (Because she had a recent...experience she'd like to fucking report).

 "Don't knock the ball out of the bark until you try it, Sue." Michelle appears from behind, looking in her compact mirror as she surveys her makeup with much focus, "Dating older guys is more beneficial than you think." she winks at the group which prompts Amy to feel sick all over again.

 But why though? It's not like she's ever minded Michelle talking about her older boyfriends and the things they do together, if anything it always provided her with a sense of entertainment considering the fact that a majority of Michelle's 'older' boyfriends were absolutely clueless bachelors and head over heels in love with her (Which she used to the best of her fulfillment).

 Now, she's just filled with exhaustion and irritation to the point where she's about 0.5 seconds away from telling Michelle straight up that no one gives a shit about her or her endeavors with older men who are really just lonely, bored and extremely horny to willingly have a young teen such as herself in their company.

 (But for the sake of their friendship, she refrains from saying this out loud and only says it in her head)

 "That's because they have their AARP benefits ready to get 57% off of any restaurant they can dine at." Dan glares at Michelle with all suave and asshole-ness, "You know you really shouldn't be broadcasting your love affairs with middle-aged men." Dan gives Michelle a stern look.

 Michelle scoffs at that, _"College-age."_ she corrects him with a sharp tongue, "And since you always subject us to your overly disgusting sex tall tales, I figured I could give us all a break from your imaginary sexcapades and replace it with real stories." 

 "She has a point." Sue chimes in, which prompts Dan to release a laugh of disbelief.

 Then that familiar feeling of illness crashes into her like a fucking wave and a hand flies to cover her mouth before she pushes past her group of friends and practically sprints down the hallway to the ladies room.

 She runs as fast as her feet can manage as she practically almost trips over her feet, entering the empty bathroom and pushing open the door to one of the stalls and sinking in front of the toilet the same way she did last night.

 She hates feeling like this, the feeling of weakness as her knees are on the cold tiles of the floor, grasping the lid of the toilet and gagging relentlessly.

 There’s always this...feeling that she’s not doing enough when she’s in this position though. She always feels like the more she throws up, then the better she’ll feel a little bit later in the day.

 The minute she rolls down her blazer sleeve to prepare two fingers to (lightly) stick down her throat and just end the suffering of gagging once and for all, the door all but bursts open and she hears heavy footsteps entering the large bathroom.

 Before she can sit up to adjust herself, she's vomiting all over again, the person long from her care. At this point she doesn't care of some prissy girl from the opposing team is hearing her throwing her lungs up, she could give a rat's ass about what anyone thought her right about now, she was too busy breaking all kinds of rules and self morals to put too much thought into impressing other teenagers.

 Then there's a knock on the stall door, the sound echoing through her ears.

 "Amy." she picks up Dan's voice from the other side, "Amy, are you okay?" 

 God, could she just vomit in peace without anyone trying to 'check up' on her? As far as she was concerned, she was doing pretty damn good (Besides the fact of what happened last night) besides that, she was doing pretty damn fine.

 For some strange fucking reason, she feels the tears beginning to form behind her eyes and she silently scolds herself for being such a fucking pussy right now. The only thing worse than being taken advantage of is showing her fucking emotions to some teenage skeez whose only main concern is to find the hottest girl that'll give him the hardest erection.

 "I'm fine." she musters out, reaching out and ripping a toilet paper from the roll near her, twisting her body so she's sitting on the floor. 

 There's a small sigh from Dan's end and it concerns her. Why should he care whether she's fine or not? It's not like he's ever been keen on checking in with her and her fucking emotions. That's not who they are and it's certainly not what they fucking do. 

 "Yeah? Well, that gagging and hacking prove otherwise, Ames." 

 She can't take it right now. Usually, she'd be one for their constant back and forth bickering but, she's so fucking drained and goddamn exhausted that she doesn't know how much longer she can take all of this without losing her goddamn mind.

 "Dan, I'm begging you to l-"

 "I mean you've always been good with having no gag reflex, well at least with-"

 "Shut the fuck up, Dan!" she finds herself screaming before she can give it a second chance, her screams sounding like a disgruntled sob with her body shaking all over again.

 There's a moment of silence that fills the air between them as Amy tries her hardest to regain her breathing but is unable to thanks to her fucking emotions taking over and the inevitable fast and furious tears begin to slide down her cheeks and next thing she knows she's having a full-on breakdown in the stall of the women's restroom.

 Christ, she needed to get her shit together.

 She can tell Dan doesn't know what to do because he just stands on the opposite side of the door awkwardly, not saying a word and allowing her to have her breakdown in all of her glory, which is too nice, especially for a dick-head like Dan.

 Then the door pushes open, and it reveals Dan who leans against the door with his hands submerged in his pockets and a somewhat worried look on his face.

 She looks up from the ground to lock eyes with him for a brief second and the words come tumbling out of her before she has a chance to downplay her emotions or reactions to this whole ordeal.

 "I can't do the argument, Dan." her head like a mad woman, "It's....too much for me right now, I just-I can't fucking handle it." her eyes sting with furious tears.

 He sighs at that and takes a seat next to her on the ground, stretching his long legs out as an opposite to her legs being scrunched under her body.

 "It's nothing you haven't done before, Ames." he consoles her but hearing that phrase makes her feel intensely nauseous all over again and she's about five seconds away from ducking her head back into the toilet and throwing up.

 "You don't get it, Dan." her shoulders tense up, "Even if I were to stand up there in front of _him_ then I know I won't even make it to introducing myself and I'll cost us the whole fucking round then next thing you know we'll be out of the running to Nationals because it'll be me who fucked everything up." 

 Dan shushes her and puts a finger to her mouth which stops her in her tracks.

 "Him being who, Ed Webster?" Dan's eyes widen in disbelief, "Amy, no one gives a rat's ass about you lanky ex-boyfriend, okay?" he gives her a stern look that is the most Dan he's looked in this entire conversation.

 "I know that." 

 "No." his voice is a tad bit rougher, "You _don't_ know that."

 She raises an eyebrow at him because he genuinely has no idea what he's talking about but, he accepts that movement as a challenge and removes his suit jacket to continue emphasizing whatever weird point he seems so hell bent on making.

 "You don't need me to tell you this but you're a fucking badass. There's no one tougher or smarter than you are within the vicinity of this competition, okay? Stop letting your horny ex-boyfriend mindfuck you over to dictate or control how you feel about yourself because I can assure you that you're better than that."

 She looks up from her fingers resting lap and for a moment their eyes meet and she slightly feels overwhelmed by his surprisingly nice and encouraging words. He's never said anything this nice to her probably....ever and for some strange reason there's this..glow settling in her heart that makes her feel alive again.

 She doesn't exactly know why but hearing that was something she needed to hear, especially today.

 "Now what's it gonna take for me to get you off your ass and getting ready to win this argument?" Dan turns to her with a small mocking smile on his lips, "You need me to go prom dress shopping with you or some shit?" 

 And she can't help the laugh that escapes her throat.

 "Thanks for the offer but I don't think I'll be going to Prom this year." she sighs to herself, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

 For a small moment, there's a look of disappointment in his eyes and she can't exactly place why it's there. Why would he care on whether or not she was at Prom this year? It's not like they were going together, and they couldn't anyways. (He always spends the enter dance entertaining the company of all the other single girls, according to all of the single girls at last year's event).

 And she's only a Junior, she can always just go (or not) next year when she's a Senior.

 "You have to come." he folds his arms over his chest defensively, "Live a little, Ames," he suggests.

 "I don't have a dress and it's like two weeks away." 

 "And?" 

 Amy gnaws on her bottom lip absentmindedly, "And I'm not going to spend five hundred dollars on a dress I'll only wear once in my life.".

 For the price of getting a dress, establishing a ride, and getting all of the accessories that came with getting ready for the dance (Ranging from jewelry to shoes to heels) Amy could buy herself a whole new wardrobe for a good price if she really wanted to.)

 Dan laughs at that, "That's because you don't know where to shop." he declares strongly.

 "Oh? Is this an invitation to a shopping trip with you because if so, I'd like to decline." Amy focuses on fixing her blazer's sleeve and it causes Dan to laugh as he stands to his feet and extends his hand to her.

 "I take it you don't have a dress." he helps pull her so she stands to her feet, catching her when her knees go a bit weak.

 "I'm not going." she reminds him with a smile threatening to melt on to her face. She has to remind herself (a few too many times) that this is Dan she's talking to, not some guy she's head over heels in love with and vice versa and they're at the rising action point of those cheesy rom-coms she, Michelle and Sue manage to sneak watch during their sleepovers on Saturdays. 

 "Great then, I'll meet you at the mall on Monday after school."

She reels back and blinks her eyelashes at him in confusion. Did he or did he not just hear that she's not going to the overly priced teen hormone extravaganza everyone is so hell-bent on attending?

"I'm not blowing off a potential practice to go help you find your prom dress." 

Dan pushes open the door for her and gives her a small wink,

"Good thing it's for you and not me." his eyes dangle over her as she breezes past him and stands in the hallway awkwardly, waiting for him to let go of the door. "I mean, how bad will it look if my date shows up in her debate uniform versus a dress."

_"Date?"_

"You need a dress and a date, and I need a date." 

"And what makes you think I'd subject myself to being your date?" she challenges him, her eyes slightly darkening as she leans against the wall of the hallway, watching as he approaches her and takes a stand on the wall next to him.

Dan shrugs his shoulders and folds his arms over his chest.

"Lucky guess." 

There's a moment when they're looking at each other in the eye and she can tell that he's feeling the intensity of it because he wiggles his eyebrows then there's a girlish burble of laughter escapes her throat and she fucking hates it. 

She hates how he makes her feel.

She hates how he makes her smile.

And she especially hates knowing that he knows damn well the power and effect he has over her.

Christ, she needed psychological help.

* * *

 "Was Amy okay?" Michelle and Sue sneak a seat next to him in the fixed base seating of the courtroom.

Dan looks up from his phone and gives a slow nod, "Yeah she was just.. _..sick."_ Dan feigns; not entirely knowing what the fuck was wrong with Amy.

"She looks like a mad-woman." Sue speaks up without looking up from her phone, "So you know, the same." 

Dan looks over at Michelle who fixes her blazer, her long blonde hair falling into her face and he has to stifle back the yearning of wanting to run his fingers through it the same way he did last night, back in her and Amy's hotel room, when he bent her over her respective bed and fucked her senseless.

It's not like he wanted to fuck Amy's best friend, he couldn't fucking help it if anything. If there's a hot girl practically throwing themselves at Dan, who is he to turn them away and insist to not do otherwise. 

"Did she tell you how it went last night?" Michelle turns to him, her eyes gleaming in pride the minute Sue turns to one of their other friends, to strike up a conversation of their own, "She wasn't too generous with the details." 

Dan cranes his neck to see Amy who nervously reviews her topic folder near the big digital clock that broadcasts a countdown clock until Amy's argument begins.

"I haven't heard anything." 

Michelle sighs at that and combs a hand through her hair, giving a knowing look to Dan.

"If she just does what she said she said she would do and use the answers, she'll be fine." she keeps her voice down, avoiding anyone else from hearing their conversation.

"She'll do it, I'm positive."

If Amy pulls this off, then they're on the road to nationals with no hesitations. If she puts her neurotic natures to the side for this five-minute argument, then they've got this in the fucking bag. He had made it a point to not tell Amy about him knowing about this whole scheme in the bathroom during her meltdown to avoid setting her off even more.

It's wise to pick and choose your fucking battles, especially with Amy.

Michelle's face perks up and her posture straightens out, "Webster. Nine o'clock'

Dan's head whips to the right side of the seating area and he sees Ed, Jonah's cousin, Ezra and the rest of their team settle into the seating area talking amongst themselves.

"Did you phone the tip to the security staff?" 

"Did it thirty minutes ago, now it's just a matter of when the guards find him and search through his bag." Michelle looks up at him with a smirk that's all diabolical charm.

Dan nods at that as the alarm indicating the beginning of the round goes off and the judges sitting on the panel are all at attention.

Dean Harrington, a middle-aged African American man (Who is the head scorekeeper of the round) reaches out and grabs the microphone as he stands to address the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentleman, it is now time to begin the third round of the competition. Leading the impromptu argument for the Emerson Preparatory School is the speech and debate team co-captain, Amy Brookheimer whose argument will be on whether or not victims of abortion should be granted the right of free abortions." 

He looks over to Amy who nervously stands on the sideline of the court floor and watches as she nervously wipes her hands on her high waisted black pants.

"Amy Brookheimer, you may take the floor." the older gentleman beckons an open palm to the large space in the middle of the floor and the audience breaks into a chorus of generous applause.

Amy makes her way to the center of the floor, with her hands clasped firmly in front of her and he watches as her chests rise up and down with each breath she takes and she tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Her eyes rake over the audience, and he can tell within the first few seconds she's nervous. So, he winks at her and basks in the confident smirk that stretches onto her lips.

"Rape is horrendous." Amy starts off, addressing the audience head-on, "It's a horrendous act that puts an unsuspecting victim in a position where they're not only being taken advantage of sexually but physically and most importantly mentally. Whether the victim is a man or woman, the effects rape can have on an individual can last for days, months and sometimes even a lifetime. And in the event of pregnancy being an effect on a victim of rape, I believe it would be wise for our government to provide free abortions."

And he's on the edge of his seat because god damn was Amy already making this argument her bitch within the first few seconds of her opening statement. From the way the judges jot down notes and watch her with great intent, he can tell that they're impressed by her.

"Ms. Brookheimer?" one blonde and elderly judge leans forward into his microphone, "While I do applaud you for your opening claim, I am interested in these so call 'effects' you claim sexual harassment-"

 _"Rape."_ she corrects him with a sharp tongue.

"I'm sorry?" the judge reels back in surprise at the sound of Amy's sharp tone correcting him as if he were a child whose mother scolded him for using the f-word in class and it's _amazing._

"You alluded to my argument being about sexual harassment when it is in fact, about rape and whether or not victims of rape should be granted the right to free abortions." 

"There's a difference?" 

And that comment alone from the greying white judge with raven hair is enough to make the room vibrate in various gasps and sounds of surprise.

Amy clears her throat and takes a stand firmly in the front of the panel, turning her body so she's addressing the panelist of the old men.

"Rape is the act of unlawful sexual intercourse or any other sexual penetration of one's sexual organs while Sexual Harassment is unwelcomed sexual advances towards an unsuspecting individual, Sir." 

"And how did you get to that conclusion?" Harrington challenges her. 

Amy smirks at that, "Merriam Webster, Sir." 

And he's never wanted to fuck her more until that very moment. He looks over at Michelle who has the intoxicating smile playing on her lips, similar to his, and he can tell that they're on the same train of thought (But minus the whole bending Amy over and fucking her on Michelle's part).

The confidence in her stride, the smart-ass tone in her voice was enough for Dan to know that they've got this round in the fucking bag and from the way Ms. Meyer and Mr. Davison look down at Amy with a proud look in their eyes, he knows that everyone else is feeling it too.

"So Ms. Brookheimer, returning to your original claim, it seems you firmly believe in abortions being free for victims of rape who have found themselves pregnant. I'm curious as to how and why you feel so strongly about this."

Amy's eyes hid behind her eyelids for a second, her blonde hair falling into her face and it takes a moment for her to snap out of it and reprepare herself for her argument. 

"Imagine a teenage girl gets raped." she admits, the room stopping in their tracks and leaning on the edge of their seats (Dan included) for her to continue with this anecdote, "And she's only sixteen, which means that in the event that she _does_ end up pregnant, she'll have to make the decision of either using a majority of her funds to terminate the pregnancy or take on the strenuous responsibility of parenting a young child when the mother herself is still considered a child."

"So you're saying that the idea of free abortion should be strictly for underage girls then?" One of the judges leans forward into the microphone, challenging Amy's point.

Amy, unfazed, gives a small shake of her head and begins pacing around.

"I'm saying that free abortions should be a right to _all_ rape victims, underage or not. Allowing the option to a woman with deep, emotional traumas whose dealing with an unplanned pregnancy could be a start to helping rape victims feel in control of the decisions being made in their life. 

He's so engrossed on watching Amy kick total and complete ass during this entire argument that he loses himself, sitting back and enjoying the way Amy rattles off an expert answer to each and every question (And shamelessly, getting an eyeful on the slight curve of her ass).

He feels a punch to his bicep and before he can groan in aggravation, he turns to Michelle with his brows furrowed at her as she gives him a knowing smile.

She points a finger towards the opposing seating area and he sees two buff guards, peering down at Ed gesturing threateningly with stern looks on their faces. 

And he's so happy he could jump to his feet and cheer (He doesn't though, to preserve his coolness).

When Ed is removed from his seat and escorted from the courtroom, the room goes silent as everyone stops watching Amy to watch the scene unfold. Amy must notice too because she stops mid-argument and looks at the scene with her ocean blue eyes going wide in shock and her shoulder starting to settle in what looks like relief. 

Her eyes fall on Dan again, and he takes the moment to wink at her again in a real 'I-told-ya-so' manner and he can tell that she needed that because of the confident smile that bursts onto her lips.

He feels Michelle's hands slide into his lap, distracting him from Amy (again) and she gives him that demonical smile that's enough to make him (almost) forget about Amy for a brief minute.

"Great job, partner." she winks at him.

And he's left with a raging hard-on for the rest of the fucking round. 

And it only gets worse when Amy successfully wins the round and it's official that they're moving on to Nationals.

(So, he and Michelle duck out of there before anyone can see and fuck in the supply closet down the hall so he can rid of it).

What?

It's not like they're dating.

* * *

 

"Shots for the champion, herself." Michelle comes in between Amy and Sue while they're talking and offers Amy a shot glass.

Amy's eyes dart from the glass to Michelle and she gnaws on her bottom lip nervously. They were at their "Thank fuck we made it to Nationals' party at Dan's house well into the night and Amy was trying her absolute best to avoid drinking. 

The last time she had drank she had gotten raped, and she wasn't exactly sure she was ready to potentially subject herself into that situation again.

"Thanks but no thanks." Amy gives her a small glance, "I'm not drinking tonight." 

Sue looks at her over her red solo cup with a raised eyebrow. 

"Amy, stop worrying about whether or not alcohol will make you bloated and take the shot. It's about time you enjoy yourself for once." Sue scolds her with her usual, calm dialect.

Amy fixes her shirt (She had changed from her uniform into a long-sleeved black shirt and a pair of denim shorts) and gives Michelle a stern look.

Michelle groans and tilts her head to the side, "Amy. Because of you and your scumbag ex, we're on our way to a National fucking championship. So calm down for the next few hours and take the goddamn shot." she pushes the glass towards Amy.

She looks around the room and sighs to herself, taking in the interior of the nicely decorated luxury basement of Dan's home.

The entire team of 25 people (and their plus ones) were either dancing to the loud music being blasted through the large speakers, cradling a red solo cup (of whatever beverage they selected from Dan's expansive home bar) or lounging on the couch or floor doing whatever drug was nearest to them.

Was she lame for not drinking? 

It's not like she was some blushing virgin who's never done anything like this before. She had her first drink (A Mike Hard's Lemonade), smoked weed and had sex all by age fifteen and she doesn't feel guilty for it even. But sometimes, all of the drinking and partying could get to a person ( _Ahem,_ her sister Sophie) and she didn't want to be one of those people. Sure, she liked doing all of this stuff but not because people wanted her to do it but because she wanted to do it herself. 

So, she really should just politely tell Michelle to turn the fuck around with the shot and take it herself. 

(Spoiler: She really should but, she doesn't and she can't exactly place why)

Instead, she snatches the shot glass from her hands and downs the burning liquor in one go, feeling her face scrunch after she's drunk the glasses' contents. 

She hears a chorus of hoots and hollers from her teammates and when she looks up, she sees Dan leaning against the wall, raising his red-solo cup at her with a look that just reinforces the pool at the pit of her stomach that makes her feel those unnerving, totally inappropriate thoughts about him.

"Sue!" Michelle leaps to her feet and turns to her friend with a knowing gaze, "Colton's here."

Colton Briggs was a Senior at their school. One of Dan's teammates on the gold team and all-around eye candy. With his soft tan skin and strong features, it was easy to understand why so man girls were after him. ( But, Amy wasn't one of them, sure, Colton was a cool guy but he wasn't exactly her 'type'.)

"I know." Sue throws her straightened hair behind her back with all of the confidence in the world, "I invited him here." 

Michelle and Amy exchange a look and both turn to Sue in surprise. 

"Sue Wilson, did you make a sex appointment?" Amy can't hide the urge to laugh from her voice.

Sue stands from the seat and throws a glance over her shoulder to her friends, picking up her drink from the bar counter. 

"That's for me to know and for you to not find out." she gives her friends a subtle wink and with a small whip of her skirt, she's off and walking over to Colton with the confidence of a Victoria's Secret model.

"Looks like it's just the two of us, now." Michelle turns to Amy with a knowing smirk, and twirling a strand of her ponytail with her finger as the party unfolds in front of them, the music thumping on and on in the background.

She watches as Dan flirts with one of their teammates, Candi Caruso in the corner, his arm wrapped firmly around her waist and Candi standing up on her tippy toes so her arms are wrapped around his neck.

Ugh, she hates that asshole. 

She hates how good he looks. Especially with his clear hipster glasses resting on the tip of his nose as his chest bounces in harmony with his laughter as he laughs at whatever one of his Golf or Baseball buddies are saying to him.

Did she mention how much she hated him?

 _"Yep."_ Amy grits out, reaching out and snatching the large bottle of Titos from the counter and pouring herself a generous amount in a solo cup, mumbling to herself underneath her breath about how much she hates everything right about now.

She can't help but wonder what the fuck Dan sees in Candi anyway. It's not like she brought much to the table. If anything, she brought absolutely nothing to the table except for her grossly sweet southern accent and annoyingly small articles of clothing that practically begged for attention from all male's eyes. 

"You okay?" she turns to Michelle whose practically salivating in fury at the sight of Candi and Dan practically (almost) griding against one another as the song changes to a more provocative tune that suddenly has everyone on their feet and dancing against one another. 

Michelle takes a sip and blinks back to attention, "Never better." she breathes out. 

Amy goes to check her phone for a brief second, relishing in the various messages of congratulations ranging from her Mom to Ms. Meyer to Jonah's cousin, Ezra and a not so...happy text from Ed whose practically blaming her for getting them eliminated from the competition and wondering what it is Amy did to make it happen. 

And she smiles to herself, feeling more powerful than ever.

She wonders if this is what Dan must feel like whenever he finesses his way through something. The irresistible feeling of power and knowing that you pulled something so sinister and amazing off that you're practically wet at the thought of your own success. 

If Dan wanted to be on his high horse because of success she's supplied them with, that's fine, she'll let him shmooze off of her for that.

But, she figures she'll do something she's been wanting to do since this morning to live off of her success the way she wanted to.

* * *

 

She's not entirely sure who kisses who or who initiated the first move but, somehow, someway she and Michelle ended up making out on one of the beds in one of the upstairs bedrooms. 

"Dan would be so pissed if he found out what we were doing," Michelle mumbles against her neck, her voice practically coated in glee at the idea of Dan being pissed. 

Amy stifles back a moan as she feels Michelle's lips suck and kiss her neck, "Ugh, don't mention him right now." she rolls her eyes, feeling Michelle's hands run up and down the sides of her body.

"No problem." Michelle returns her lips back to Amy's and the two proceed to kiss all over again, her hands running through Amy's blonde hair.

In her life, Amy's probably only kissed about two girls. One time being during spin the bottle Sophmore year, and the other time being with Michelle, this morning in the hotel room. 

And even though she hasn't had much experience with it, something about this seems so settling...and good.

And fuck it, there's even a little bit of excitement that runs through her body when she feels Michelle's hand lightly settle on her upper thigh, lightly grazing against the inside of her shorts, inches away from her underwear.

There's a part of her that's confused though. She was raped last night, how could she go from that to willingly making out with her best friend at a party only a day later.

Yeah, she _definitely_ needed to see someone because this wasn't on the list of effects rape victims face directly after their contact with their rapist, she was sure of it since she read (and screenshotted) the list. 

They make out for a few more minutes, Amy daring to inch her hands up to the soft skin of Michelle's chest and challenging herself by running her hands over her bra.

Maybe it helps to be a girl and to make out with another one? At least with that, you had an idea of what it is the girl liked to feel while you're doing it. 

(Lord knows how many times she had to be fucking Steven Speilberg in bed and fucking direct her boyfriends to doing something that actually pleasured her while they hooked up.)

There's a moment when they break away to catch each other's breath and Amy feels the blush settling in on her face, her chest rising up and down with each passing second.

"Are you okay?" Michelle's eyebrows raise, "Do you want to stop?" her eyes are all frantic and worried. 

And she doesn't want to, surprisingly.

If anything she wants more and she doesn't exactly know why.

Michelle was her best friend in the entire world, she had grown up with the girl, attended school with the girl and has probably done every single girly and childish thing known to mankind with her.

So why was she feeling like this?

Why was she so turned on by her best friend?

 _"No."_ Amy protests defensively, "No, I'm fine.."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." 

Maybe it's the alcohol, the way Michelle's staring at her, or even the pit settling in at the bottom of her stomach that makes Amy unbuckle her shorts and discard them to the side quickly.

Her heart is racing a million miles a minute and she's relishing in every minute of it. 

Michelle collapses on the pillow next to her, taking a deep breath to herself and taking a sip of the cup she's abandoned on the night table next to the bed. 

"Isn't this Dan's room?" she speaks up for the first time in ages.

Amy smiles to herself knowingly, " _Yes."_

Michelle chortles at that, resting her hand on her chest, staring up at the ceiling.

"He'd kill us if he found out we were doing this in his room." 

"Doubt it." Amy yawns, "If anything he'd probably just jerk off in rage thinking of us doing this without him."

Michelle chuckles at that and rolls back over to meet Amy, her lips moving painfully slow against hers. 

"Why'd you take your shorts off?" Michelle mumbles against her lips as her hands slide down to rest on Amy's bare thigh.

Amy smirks at that,

"I think you know why." the words stumble out of her mouth before she can correct herself.

And she knows exactly why.


	5. chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call her a loser but if a guy wants to get with her, she wants it to be because he finds her intellectually attractive just as much (if not more) than physically attractive. At least with a guy knowing that she has both brains and beauty.
> 
> "Ames." Dan's chest rises as he laughs softly, fixing his glasses, "You have a nice body. Curves in all the right places, a perfect set of tits and it makes no sense to hid that in some frumpy black dress from Forever 21 or whatever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Wow! Wow!
> 
> Thank you all so much for the outpouring of love and support you've fed this chapter and I. Reading you guys' sweet messages of excitement and support are so encouraging and I genuinely do thank you all from the bottom of my heart!
> 
> Make sure to leave a comment, letting me know what you think about this chapter!

> **Some people use power, whilst they are some who let power use them.**

* * *

 

Amy can't contain her giddiness when she returns to school on Monday.

She secured the team a spot to Nationals, she was back in good graces with Ms. Meyer and she had done the impossible by making Dan a jealous prick after the party at his house on Saturday. Apparently, word had gone around that Amy was seen leaving his bedroom with her clothes disoriented and everyone _knew_ what that meant. Typically she wasn't every really one to give two shits about what other people think about her but, she couldn't help but feel...proud of herself.

She doesn't regret any of it though.

Why should she?

Dan was the one who had fluffed her for the past few weeks only to turn around and openly flirt with a girl he _knew_ damn well she hated. Sometimes she forgot exactly who it is she's dealing with. She's dealing with Dan Egan for Christ Sakes, asking for him to be faithful to one steady thing is basically asking for a dog to go the whole day on its hind fucking legs.

"Amy? A fucking word, please?" Dan interrupts her and Sue's conversation at their lockers during passing period.

Sue's eyebrows raise at Amy in surprise which prompts Amy to roll her eyes in response. 

For once, could she please not be subjected to Dan Egan and his fucking bullshit?

"Hello, Dan. How are you doing today?"

 _"Lovely._ " he grits his teeth, "Sue, can I borrow Amy for a moment?"

"And you wonder why you two think you're fucking." Sue looks at the two in disgust and struts away, leaving them alone for the first time since the competition on Saturday.

She feels his stares on her so, she tries to distract herself by fixing her locker (For what might be the millionth time that day alone), avoiding him and his lingering stares. 

"Can I help you?"

"Who did you fuck in my room, Amy?"

She doesn't bother to stop the laugh that escapes her throat as she pauses to look in her reflection and fixes her appearance, taking the time to slide off her headband and abandoning it in her locker for probably the first time ever. 

"Why do you care? Plenty of people have fucked in your room." she doesn't bother to look up from her mirror. 

Dan groans at that, "It was Jonah wasn't it? You fucking fucked Jonah in my room, didn't you?"

She practically gags at that.

"No, god no." she shakes her head defiantly at that, "Besides. You wouldn't even know who it is."

 "Try me."

The moment her mouth opens to tell him to go fuck himself, she closes it because the moment she lets the cat out of the bag, there's no doubt in her mind that everyone in the entire school would know about her and Michelle. Maybe in a world where she was a guy and Michelle was a girl, it wouldn't be that big of a deal of them hooking up but since they're both girls, there was no doubt in Amy's mind that they would be harassed until no end.

"Why are you so jealous?" she gives a slight scoff, "Were not dating or anything, I'm not bound to you in any form or way."

"Is this about Candi and me?" Dan raises an eyebrow at her, leaning against the locker.

Yes.

 _"No."_ she slams her locker shut, adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

"Perfect. I'll meet you at the mall then?"

She scoffs at that.

"Why the fuck would I meet you at the goddamn mall, Dan?" 

"You're still my Prom date, like I said earlier, no date of mine is going to be walking into the dance with her debate uniform on no matter how hot she looks in it." 

It's like the world goes still at that.

First of all, did he just call her hot? And most importantly, did he just refer to her again as his prom date after he had made it clear at the party that she is the least of his concerns and worries and was all wrapped around Candi's thin fingers?

"Did you just say I'm your prom date?" she squints at him like he's crazy and she's honestly starting to believe it more and more. 

"Not if you're going to be weird about it," he smirks at her up and down, submerging his hands in her pockets with his eyes raking over her body in a noticeably smug way, making her forget that their in the hallway at their fucking school where anybody could see them.

"What's Candi going to think about this?" Amy gives a _'get-real'_ look.

"I can tell you know that Candi will be pissed off considering the fact she spent the entire duration of the first period laying down the law with every single girl in our class." Michelle appears in between the two of them, going directly to her locker, "What are you two talking about?" 

Amy gives a tilted look to Dan, furrowing her eyebrows at him.

"Nationals." they both chime in unison

Michelle raises an eyebrow at Amy suspiciously and Amy jumps in defense.

"Ms. Meyer suggested that Amy and I share a room since we're co-captains and all." Dan cuts her off before she has a chance of speaking and wiggles his eyebrows, sending a smile onto Amy's lips.

"And you said yes to that?" Michelle's head whips to Dan demandingly, a hand on her hip which prompts Dan's eyes to widen.

"No, no." his head shakes furiously, "As I said, it was just a suggestion."

For some strange reason, Michelle all but ignores Amy and gives Dan a satisfied smile, "Good, just wondering.".

What the fuck is going on?

Was she in the fucking Twilight Zone or some shit?

"Ready to go, Ames?" Michelle grabs her car keys and turns to her with a smile.

Amy blinks back to reality.

"Actually Dan and I have a meeting with Meyer about Nationals so, I'll see you later." she feigns

Michelle's eyes widen at that and turn to look at both her and Dan with suspicious glances, giving them a look up and down.

"Fine." she shuts her locker fiercely and throws her purse over her shoulder, inching away from the lockers and giving them both stern looks, "I'll see you two later." 

When she struts away, for some reason, she feels terrible all over. Maybe it's because they only slept together a few days earlier that she's starting to develop these weird ass feelings for her that's so fucking confusing.

"What's her problem?" Dan also looks confused, watching her angrily strut down the hallways.

"No idea," Amy responds, genuinely not knowing why and for some reason still feeling guilty about it. 

* * *

Shopping with Dan is...different than she expected. 

The entire ride to the mall, she was unusually nervous because here she was, letting her fuck-buddy/friend pick a Prom dress out for her so they could ultimately, attend said Prom together as one another's dates.

Yeah, she doesn't really know how to handle this one.

Then things get even weirder when he drags her to one of the high-end boutiques sequestered at the far-end portion of the mall and gives her a smile over the shoulder.

"How did you find this place?" she questions him suspiciously as they step into the luxurious store, taking in the crisp white walls and soft white carpeting along with the extravagant exterior of paintings and decals lining the high walls. The whole place is like the inside of a fucking Chanel handbag that with Dan's taste and lifestyle, it's not shocking he knows about this place.

"Veronica got her dress here and the owners are family friends." he makes his way over to the desk and absent-mindedly makes his way over to the racks and racks of luxurious dresses hanging off the racks.

Veronica is Dan's older sister.

"That's nice." Amy shrugs her shoulders, unsure of what to do with her hands or (really) her body.

She watches him as he rifles through the racks and racks of dresses with great interest and intent, his brow furrowing low on his forehead. She laughs to herself because maybe just maybe if he paid this much attention during practice and their debates then they wouldn't have needed to cheat.

As he rifles through the clothing, he looks up every now and then to take a good look at Amy's body, peering at her chest and thighs in genuine interest and referring back to whatever dress he's holding.

"Looking for something specific?" Amy grits her teeth (She hated whenever guys felt the need to check her and her body out, it was just as disgusting as it is sleazy and she just hated every uncomfortable moment of it)

Dan gives her a small smile which ignites a small fire within her stomach, her palm and neck bristling and prickling with a tad bit of sweat and her heart doing that weird fucking racing thing it does whenever someone super hot and attractive gives her an inch of attention.

(God, she really needed to fucking talk to somebody and get her shit together)

"Just trying to figure out what shape you are." he continues rifling through the dresses, stopping to look at a Rose Gold gown, "You're an hourglass just as I suspected." 

 _"Hourglass?"_ her eyebrows furrow, not knowing whether to take it as a compliment or insult. Between Dan and his promiscuous ways, she never really knew how to take his words and gestures, she knew that every little word he said or action he did, it had an undercover motive.

"It's a compliment, Ames," he reassures her, pulling out the dress and handing it over to her with a knowing smile, "Do you honestly think that Ed and those other guys have those hard-ons for you just for your brains?" 

She feels her face flush in blush.

"I would like to think so." she feigns because it's somewhat true.

Call her a loser but if a guy wants to get with her, she wants it to be because he finds her intellectually attractive just as much (if not more) than physically attractive. At least with a guy knowing that she has both brains and beauty.

"Ames." Dan's chest rises as he laughs softly, fixing his glasses, "You have a nice body. Curves in all the right places, a perfect set of tits and it makes no sense to hid that in some frumpy black dress from Forever 21 or whatever."

She's stunned because Dan like... _actually_ complimented her. Even though the feminist in her could stand here and give him all of her feminist wrath of complimenting her body, the hopeless romantic side of her is left blushing like a literal idiot and it irks the shit out of her. 

"So you think me wearing some sexy strapless dress is going to show that off." she holds up the Rose Gold dress and points to it for Dan to realize just how ridiculous he sounds.

"Yes." Dan nods like it's obvious and she's stupid for not believing him.

She doesn't get why though in all honesty. Dan could have any girl he wants with just a wiggle of his Spock-like eyebrows whenever the fuck he wants. Not to mention the fact that not even 96 hours ago, he had Candi Caruso practically sitting on his dick for all of the hundred people at the party to fucking see just to remind everyone that he indeed is that fucking powerful.

"But why?"

Dan takes a step away from the clothing rack and approaches her, looking around to probably make sure no girls from their school is around to hear what he's about to tell her and that thought alone is enough to make her roll her eyes.

"Ed's coming to Prom."

Her heart drops at that and she feels her breathing get cut short. 

She's fucking praying that this is just another one of Dan's stupid jokes or even that she's in a truly terrible nightmare (Which wouldn't be unusual for her, nightmares have become a bit more regular for her more and more)

"Fuck no, why him?" Amy practically stomps as her head goes back in protest.

"He wants you back, that's why."

Well, she doesn't want him back, that's the fucking problem. How isn't he satisfied with himself yet? He already fulfilled his fantasy of fucking her against her will this past fucking week and Amy knows there's nothing else between them. It's not like being in a relationship was even satisfying, throughout the duration of them being together he was always trying to do childish shit with her only to turn around and awkwardly hump Amy, which would inevitably turn into them having awkward sex.

(The only highlight of their relationship would be when Amy had learned how to pleasure herself so she could get off versus putting that responsibility in Ed's hands)

"I don't want him back-that fucking ingrate and his possessive dick trying to wrangle all over me." she begins rambling before she can help herself and remember that they're in public but her anxiety decides fuck it- _you're going to have a fucking anxiety meltdown right now._

 

Then it all makes sense.

The dresses, the compliments, the way Dan stares at her like she's a fucking treasure chest and has every single key imaginable to unlock every single door he wants opened in life and it makes her sick to her goddamn stomach.

"Oh my fucking god. You don't give a shit about me being your date, do you?" she shakes her head, not believing just how stupid she could've been.

She expects Dan to lie through it because that's what he does. He lies with that charming, laser-white smile he has and calls girls pet names to get them to believe the bullshit he's feeding them.

But he doesn't even deny it.

"Ames, just imagine how hot and bothered he'll get when he sees you and me, together."

"I _don't_ want him to get hot and bothered." she grits out angrily, not caring who hears her at this point, "I want him to leave me alone because for the life of me he's ruined my life in more ways than one which you wouldn't know because you're so fucking aroused by the sound of your own goddamn voice."

He gives her a blank look, she can tell he doesn't know how to react right now.

She has to get away, far away, as far as she fucking can or else she'll fucking fall to the ground in a frustrated scream and disgruntled tears.

"You're a piece of shit." Amy grits out, practically throwing the dress to Dan without hesitation, "Fuck you, I'm out of here." she turns away and walks right out of the store, leaving Dan behind.

"Where are you going?" he approaches her outside of the store, on the sidewalk.

"Home." 

"Ames. Calm down."

Why does he do this to her? Why does he fluff her, fuck her all while simultaneously calling her that fucking pet name that he knew got her fucking heart racing? If anyone knows what it's like to be taken advantage of, it's her and right fucking now, it feels like she's being taken advantage of and she doesn't like it for one second.

"No, Dan." she turns around and faces him head-on, "Stop telling me what the fuck to do, okay? It makes me sick and you're not the boss of me." 

There's a moment when he looks pained for a second and she can tell that again, he doesn't know what the fuck to do.

"At least let me drive you home." he offers, shrugging his shoulders, unsure of what to do next.

 _"No."_ she declines sternly, pulling out her phone, getting ready to call her Mom, "I'm done trusting you, Dan."

He opens his mouth to say something. Knowing him, he was probably gearing to make a joke persuading her to just join him for the ride home and probably alluding to the last time he had given her a ride home in his Mercedes Benz.

In short, they were coming home from a tournament and Amy was so pissed over the team coming in third that Dan had pulled over the car and fucked her in the backseat of the car. (It's not like any saw them at least, they were taking the back freeway home and it was 10:30 at night so the sky was pitch black)

Back then, she would've been smug at the idea of hooking up with the hottest guy at her school in the backseat of his unnecessarily expensive and luxurious car (Something she's certain Sophie hasn't even done yet).

But now, she shudders in disgust at it, feeling like a fucking fool for giving herself to someone who definitely does not deserve any part of her. 

* * *

 

When the clock hits around eight, there's a knock on her bedroom door.

She's too comfortable in her desk chair to make an effort to move and she's too engrossed in her copy of 'Sense and Sensibility' to actually care about who's demanding her attention right about now. 

It's not like she's being rude by any means, she had already dealt with her family and their domestic shenanigans at dinner and there was nothing particularly exciting going on with them.

Her Dad had saved a cat from a fucking tree (He's a Firefighter), Her Mom had to deal with whatever mind-numbing parents and their babies she had to deal with at the hospital (She's a Pediatrician) and Sophie, who was six months pregnant and complaining about literally everything in the fucking world (She literally started crying about the fucking rain, not even an hour after Amy had returned home with her Mom).

"Amy." a small voice, "It's Mommy." 

She bites back her cringe at the nickname, she was sixteen years old, not the dim-eyed four-year-old her parents were obviously missing as her children got older.

There's a moment when she looks around the room, making sure it's somewhat presentable because the last thing she needed was her Mom finding something and it setting off the fucking parenting alarm at the pits of her Mother's gut. 

 _"Uhh,_ come in." Amy grabs her bookmark and places it on her page.

The door swings open, revealing her Mom who has her long blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail and she's dressed in her favorite pair of black yoga pants and a baby pink sweatshirt and a warm, syrupy smile to top off the ultimate Suburban mom look.

"What's up?" Amy places her book on her desk, looking up at her Mom.

Her Mom slowly surveys the room and braces her hand on her thighs, tsking to herself as her eyes land on her blonde daughter.

 _"I_ wanted to talk to you about something, do you have a minute to talk?" she takes a seat at the head of Amy's bed after shutting the door shut.

Ugh, not this bullshit.

"Uh..sure." Amy feigns a small smile and stands from her seat, taking the spot near her mother on the bed, "What did you wanna talk about?" 

Her mother pauses for a moment, taking a chance to give Amy a look up and down and gives her a beaming smile

"You know at the hospital, a lot of my patients are around you and Sophie's ages and...it pains me seeing them so young and worn out because of one mistake they made for a few seconds of fun."

Fuck, could this conversation be over?

"That's...sad."

"It is." Her mother agrees, "And I can't help but thank about you and Sophie the entire time."

God, why? 

Why is this happening?

"Mom, I don't know what-"

"Amy have you had sexual intercourse yet?" 

_Gag. Gag. Fucking Gag._

She hated lying and she especially hates lying to her parents.

There's no way she can come out the gate and admit that she has had sex (More times than once) and has remained sexually active with at least three guys since she was fifteen, from the way her Mom had sobbed when she found out Sophie was pregnant, something tells Amy she won't be the most understanding of it.

She sputters out an answer, "No, no...of course not _, no."_

 _"_ Honey, even if you have you won't get punished or anything, I just need to know if you've done it, that's all."

"I haven't." she strongly declares, "And I really have no interest in doing it."

Her mother laughs at that, unknowingly making Amy feel self-conscious.

"And there's nothing wrong with that." Her mother rubs her hand encouragingly, "I waited until your father and I's honeymoon to do it."

Gag. She does _not_ need to know about that. 

"Mom, please don't take offense to this but why are we talking about this?" she interrupts her mother's rambling, "I mean, we've already had that talk before and like I said, I'm not doing anything with anybody anytime soon." 

Her mother takes a deep breath and rubs Amy's shoulder tenderly.

"Honey, is there anything you want to tell me?" her jewel-like eyes study Amy carefully, waiting to analyze every move Amy manages to make in the next few seconds of her answering this question.

_Yes._

"No." 

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." she feigns.

There's so much she wants to say that it makes her head spin. How do you tell your Mom that you've been sexually active since age fifteen, has hooked up three different guys, hooked up with one girl (Who just so happens to be her childhood best friend), was apart of a cheating scam to get her Debate team to Nationals and oh yeah, getting raped by her ex-boyfriend. 

"Well, you do know that if there's anything you ever need to talk about, your sister and I are here for you."

She stifles back a chortling laugh at that because there's no way on Earth that Amy would ever turn to her cock-head of a sister for any type of life advice whatsoever. 

Instead, she just gives a nod and feigns a smile to her Mom.

"Thanks, Mom, I appreciate it. I really do."

And for the first time in ages, she doesn't feel like she's lying.

* * *

 "What do you mean you're not going to Prom anymore?" Sue demands at Lunch the following day as their seated at the outdoor patio of their school's library.

"I'm not going." Amy shrugs like it's no big deal because it genuinely isn't. 

It's a fucking dance, not the fucking Royal Wedding or something more important and time-consuming.

"You're deciding to sit at home and not do anything versus come to the Prom and have a moment of fun with Michelle and me?"

"Yep." rolls her eyes dramatically, removing her blazer and draping it on the back of her seat as she shakes her head at Amy who simply types away on her laptop.

"Is this about Ed coming? Newsflash Amy, that's the perfect reason for you to go." 

God, not Sue too. She doesn't know whether to be frustrated with Sue having similar thoughts with Dan or to be annoyed at the fact that she's trying to fucking guilt trip her into going to this extravagant waste of time.

"What the fuck is up with you guys and pushing me towards Ed?" her hands fly in the air, "When will you asshats realize that I hate him and he's ruined my fucking life." 

Sue throws her hair behind her back, "You broke up with him, Amy, something tells me that he's filling a lot worse than you are right now."

She fucking doubts it. 

"Have you..heard about what happened to him?" Amy's voice is small, "With the police and all." she awkwardly looks around at the patio, making sure that no one else can hear their conversation because the last thing she fucking needed was one of these nosy ass cretins also known as her classmates to overhear her talking about her ex-boyfriend.

Sue peers at Amy over her glasses and leans over the table, putting her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Apparently, they gave him a warning. They found a bottle filled with PCP pills in his and Ezra's hotel room and he did about 22 hours in jail and was released on bail."

Her mind immediately starts racing.

She vaguely recalls sneaking the pill bottle Michelle had given her into his backpack pocket when he was in the Bathroom but for the life of her, she can't remember what type of pills they were. She had figured that it was most likely Adderall (Since that's what they used from time to time). But PCP is a severely illegal drug and as savvy and cunning Michelle is, there's no way in hell that she could've gotten her hands on it _that_ easily.

"What are the effects of PCP?" Amy questions, her mind settling on a disturbing thought.

"It's a schedule two drug, it's usually linked to bizarre, violent and psychotic behavior," Sue informs her after a quick round of searching on Google and landing on a page, giving Amy a few facts.

Then a sick feeling edges its way into the pits of her stomach. 

Ed didn't rape her because he wanted to, he raped her because he was all hopped off on some illegal drug. Before she felt absolutely taken advantage of but now, she feels like a fucking sex doll and she hates it. 

It makes her think of all the other times they had hooked up.

She was never really into it in all honesty but, for some reason, he was always adamant on 'doing it' and even though it wasn't as fucking forceful as the last time but, she can identify some forceful and or controlling tendencies with it.

"Is Ed a druggie?" Sue breaks the silence, confronting her once and for all.

Amy drops her fork in her salad bowl and shakes her head slowly, "I have no idea." she breathes out, slapping her palms on her face.

She practices her breathing with a few deep breaths, trying to still herself and she hates it. She already had anxiety as it is but now, with this fucking cloud hanging over her, she felt like the entire world was a fucking eggshell and she was wearing fucking Timberlands made of metal, trying to tip-toe through the world.

Every time she took one step forward, she took three steps back.

"You okay?" Sue's eyes gloss over her. 

"No, not really," Amy admits, finally deciding that it might be time to get this fucking leech of a secret off her tits so she can breathe once and for all. "Sue. I have something to tell you." 

Sue tilted her head to the side, her brown eyes widening in confusion.

"What?" 

There's a moment when she lets out a harsh breathe, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear to mentally prepare herself for admitting this. She doesn't know why but there's this sneaking suspicion at the back of her mind that's insisting not to say anything because Sue will either A) Insist she's lying B) Laugh in her face or C) All of the above. 

And she doesn't know how to handle _any_ of those scenarios.

"The day of the party, I went to Ed's hotel room because Michelle came up with this pl-"

_"Amy?"_

God fucking dammit, could she once and for all just admit that she was fucking raped in peace and goddamn quiet?

She whips her head around and is met with Jonah's cousin, Ezra who attends Torrence Prep with Ed and she feels her goddamn heart freeze.

"Ezra?" she took in a sharp breath and latches her fingers onto the heart charm of her necklace, "What are you doing here?" 

Ezra Ryan was a Senior at Torrence Prep and sat as the school's Debate team Co-Captain and Varsity Athlete, along with Captain on the school's Swim team. 

He stands before her in his school uniform, a pair of black jeans and a button-down Gold polo shirt that shows off his perfectly chiseled chest and for a second, Amy forgets exactly what she was about to admit. 

Ezra rubs his shoulder with his free hand and gives a small wave to Sue and turns his attention to Amy.

"I had to come by and drop off Jonah's Chemistry project because he left it at my Mom's house." he points a thumb behind himself, gesturing to the white and black exterior of the school buildings, "And I figured I could give this back to you." 

He hands her a black leather jacket and from the label, she can tell that it's hers and she feels her breath get stuck in her fucking throat. It's the coat that she wore when she went to fucking Ed's hotel room and just looking at it gives her a knot in her stomach.

 _"Oh."_ she blinks at him in confusion, "How...did you get this?" she eyes him suspiciously, feeling Sue's eyes burn on her as she watches the scene unfold in front of them. 

"I guess you had left it when you were in Ed's hotel room." he had given her a half shrug, submerging his hands into his jeans pocket, "Since I was coming I decided to just give it to you." 

She doesn't know whether to be flattered or embarrassed because sure, he had driven across town to return her leather jacket to her but, the idea of Ezra thinking that she willingly slept with Ed just embarrasses the shit out of her. 

Sue kicks her underneath the table and it takes everything in Amy to not give her a stern look over the fucking table. 

"Well thank you." Amy pats the jacket delicately, giving Ezra a small smile, _"I_..I really appreciate it." 

It's a tad bit sad that someone returning her jacket is quite possibly the nicest thing someone's done for her in the past few fucking months. But, if she could have anyone return her jacket, she'd _definitely_ have it be Ezra.

"And congratulations on moving on to Nationals, you were amazing," he admits, "Well I mean, your _argument_ was amazing and you were too." 

Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god. 

"Thank you." she bites her bottom lip, feeling a blush creeping up on her face, not exactly knowing what to do.

Maybe she was crazy for flirting with Jonah's cousin. 

But hey, who the fuck isn't crazy nowadays?

"Are you free any time soon?" 

_Yes._

_"Yes."_ she responds almost instantly, hating how girly her voice sounds, "Anytime after debate practice really which ends at about six thirty every day." 

Ezra nods a that and licks his lips, keeping his eyes on Amy and nodding his head.

"Well, would you mind if I take you out sometime?" he offers, "We can go grab a coffee or something."

_Yes._

She turns to Sue with an approving nod and Sue gives her a knowing glance with a smile, she's impressed.

Being asked out on a date was a rare occurrence nowadays. If her memory serves her correct, the last time she was actually asked out by a guy was by Conner Hefner in the seventh grade and he had asked her to be his date to the school dance. 

"I'd love that." she tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear.

And she's not fucking lying about it. 

* * *

Dan usually found jealously to be cute. 

But not when he was being forced to be the jealous one. 

"Who did Amy fuck in my bedroom at my party?" Dan questions Michelle against the crane of her neck as she straddles his lap and ruts against him, she uses her hands to brace herself on his thighs. 

Michelle doesn't budge and leans forward to nibble on Dan's earlobe.

"Huh?" she rasps against his ear

He groans at that, peeling his shirt off and discarding it to the side of his bed, leaning back against the plush pillows.

"At the party." he clarifies, "Who did she fuck?" he feels Michelle's hands sinking onto his thighs more and more

"Who gives a shit?" she reels back, her chest panting up and down and giving Dan an eyeful of her simply remarkable cleavage. 

He looks at her because what the _fuck?_

If someone (Besides himself) is having sex in his room then he needs to know who the fuck it is, especially if said person is having sex with the people he's having sex with. 

It's common fucking sense. 

"I fucking do." he protests, "Michelle, someone who _isn't_ me fucked her in here, you'd be pissed if someone did it in your room."

Michelle dramatically rolls her eyes and tilts his head up so he's looking her in the eye and not oogling her tits (And it's so hard not to because they're literally _right_ fucking there.)

"Well, maybe you'll think about that _before_ throwing a fucking rager at your house." Michelle scolds him, giving him a stern look, "Now I didn't ditch school to hear you bitch and complain about the effects of you throwing a goddamn party." 

Damn, maybe she has a fucking point. 

He had decided to ditch school because. _.well,_ he didn't exactly have a fucking reason and just decided to do it last minute for the hell of it. Then, he had realized that Michelle was bored at him (Just like him) because she acted sick for her parents so she wouldn't have to take her AP Lang Test, he had invited her over.

"I still need to know who disrespected my bed, Mich." 

"Trust and believe me when I say it doesn't fucking matter." Michelle gives him a stern look, "It was probably some meaningless hookup between her and some fucking asparagus dick asshole that didn't even get her off, you're worrying about nothing." 

He doesn't know why Amy is so dead-set on pissing him the fuck off. 

He's done nothing wrong to her.

Okay so, he flirted with Candi right in front of her and was fucking her best friend behind her back but besides that, he's genuinely done nothing wrong that could cause her to act this fucking way.

Jesus, why were girls so fucking dramatic?

And why were they always so hell-bent on being the victims in situations they created. 

Amy could've easily just have accepted the fact that Dan was trying to help her with this whole Prom debacle, let him pick out a dress for her and arrive with him to really stick it in Ed's face.

But no, Amy had to freak the fuck out on him like some fucked up mental institution patient. 

If she wanted to play that game then fine but that doesn't fucking mean Dan wasn't going to join in on the fun too.

"You're going to Prom right?" he inquires as he feels Michelle remove her hands from his legs and braces them on his shoulders, keeping them both steady against one another. 

 _"Yes."_ she ruts against him, rubbing her underwear against his bare crotch.

Perfect.

"You need a date?" 

She pauses at that, her eyes going round in surprise.

"Are you asking me to be your date?" her eyes flicker up at him, looking him right in the eye.

He gives a half shrugs, stretching out underneath her warm body.

"Depending on if you say yes." 

She bites on her bottom lip, running a hand through her hair. 

"What about Amy and Sue? It's kinda a girls type of thing." 

Dan waves his hand dismissively. 

"That shit never works out anyway." he rolls his eyes and moves his hand to stroke her back gently, "Besides, you'll have more fun with me." 

She laughs at that, her chest bouncing in girlish delight.

"You think so?"

"I know so." 

Maybe it was a dick move to turn around and ask Amy's best friend if she wanted to be his date to prom. Ultimately, he didn't care though. It was his Senior fucking year and he was a shoo-in for Prom King, and there's no way in hell that he would be arriving at the dance without a piece of candy on his arm.

 _"Fine."_ she declares, leaning forward and sliding her lips against his, "I'll be your date."

"And my girlfriend?" he throws in for extra measure (Not because he loves her or anything but really because of just how much more value this'll add to the outcome of this operation"

"Yeah, that too." 

God, he's such an evil fucking genius.

 

 


	6. chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn't want to be angry, she doesn't want to be jealous and she certainly doesn't want to feel this possessiveness over someone who clearly doesn't want her and makes it a point to remind her of that each time he gets.
> 
> "And it's just in time for Prom this week and Spring Break next week." Michelle leaves her arms wrapped around his neck, staring in his eyes as if he's the only thing in the world that matters and it aggravates the living hell out of her.
> 
> "Prom?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of you for your support on this story!
> 
> There's nothing I love and appreciate more than knowing that all of you are so encouraging and passionate about my stories and there aren't enough words for me to thank you on this!
> 
> I added two more chapters to this story to avoid the storylines presented being shorted so yay for ten chapters!
> 
> Make sure to leave a comment because it's the best way to let me know what you thought about this chapter and getting feedback it one of the best ways of supporting a writer such as myself!

"Can we talk?" Amy approaches Michelle at her locker, a good ten minutes before the bell rang for first period.

Fuck.

"Uh...sure." Michelle faces her, folding her arms over her chest uncomfortably, "What did you want to talk about?"

Amy takes a deep breath, craning her neck around to get a good look at the hallways bustling with students who fill in and out of the building, a few of them walking down the tiled floors and the others nestled at their lockers, laughing and talking with their friends.

"About the _party."_ Amy grits out the end of the sentence because she shouldn't have to remind Michelle too much of what happened between them-it's not often you hook up with your childhood best friend who just so happens to be the same sex as you, "We still haven't really talked about it."

"What is there to talk about?" 

Amy's taken aback, "Well we can start with the fact that we had _sex_ together...." she whispers, "You don't find that weird at all?"

Michelle gives a half-shrug and throws her hair over her shoulders, "It wasn't sex.".

"It's not?" Amy blinks at her because _come on_ , was she that stupid? 

Neither of them are idiots, they totally hooked up and she's not saying that just cause, she's saying it because that's literally what happened. She still doesn't know who made the first move but, she knows that they ended up rolling around in Dan's bedroom at one point during the party and had sex. At the moment, she went along with it due to the fact that they were so engrossed with one another and she's pretty sure it was the alcohol taking over.

"All we did was finger and scissor each other, Amy. That's barely anything." Michelle insists but Amy's not having any of it.

She rolls her eyes and throws another look over her shoulder, "If you're acting like this so Sue doesn't find out then you can quit while you're ahead, I'm not going to tell her about this." 

She already knew that Sue sometimes felt left out whenever all three of them were hanging out with one another and there's no doubt in Amy's mind that if she finds out about this then she won't feel jealous by any means but simply pissed off and disgusted at the thought of her childhood friends hooking up with one another. 

"She better not." Michelle turns her attention back to her locker mirror, swiping her lipgloss over her lips, "And no one can find out about what happened Amy. I have a reputation to uphold and I'm not throwing that into the toilet."

Where is Michelle and what has this evil clone done with her.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not tying the fucking LGBT flag around our necks and insisting that we're a couple." Amy shakes her head, "I just wanted to know where we stand _after_ it."

Despite what happened between them weirdly enough, she still considers Michelle one of her closest friends. There was too much history and years of friendship between the two of them to just abandon all of that over one drunken hook-up.

"Ames. We're still friends, okay? Sometimes friends just hook-up, you of all people should know that."

 _"Excuse_ me?"

Michelle gives her a get-real look, "Why do you keep getting offended? You know damn well you hooked up with Hunter that one time."

That's because she wanted to and Hunter was totally checking her out the entire night, along with the fact that he was hot but they weren't exactly friends.

"Hunter and I haven't been best friends since the first grade, Mich." 

Michelle holds a hand up, turning to pull her Chemistry textbook out and carefully placing it in her purse. 

"Amy. It's no big deal okay? Now I'd really appreciate it if you'd just shut the fuck up about all of this." 

"But why? You can't expect that to happen and me just igno-"

"Wait, what happened?" she hears a familiar voice approach her from the side, the presence sending chills down her spine.

She turns to see Dan, standing there smugly with his red blazer and white button-down t-shirt (that in true Dan fashion isn't buttoned all the way).

Amy bites back her lip as Michelle sends her a panicked look, with her arms folding over her chest.

"Nothing." Amy feigns, "We were just talking about... _girl stuff."_

 _"Girl stuff?"_ Dan looks at both of them.

They both nod in unison, Michelle's eyes melting as Dan gives her a simple smile that leaves Amy wondering what the fuck is going on between them.

She looks at Dan's hands and sees he's nestling a Starbucks coffee cup and a bakery bag and she immediately feels at ease at the small sense of familiarity. Between the two of them, they had this little...thing they would do that would involve them getting Starbucks for the other when they knew a stressful day was ahead for the other.

But Michelle doesn't know about this (or really anybody else).

"What ya' got there?" Michelle leans against her locker, twirling her hair around her finger as she looks at Dan with hungry eyes. 

"Starbucks for my girl." he winks at her as he takes a step towards Michelle and places a soft kiss on her cheek, handing the drink and pastry to Michelle.

Then it dawns on her. 

They're hooking up.

"You're _so_ sweet." Michelle gives a pouty lip and turns to place a passionate kiss on her lips, the entire scene reminding Amy of just how sucky her life is. 

So not only did she drunkenly hook-up with her best friend, but her best friend also turned around and slapped her in the fucking face by hooking up with the guy Amy has been steadily fucking since last year and it makes her _sick._ It's not like she and Dan were dating by any means, they were simply friends who just so happen to sleep with one another whenever they wanted to and she liked that.

Not that she would ever tell Dan anything about this but, she likes it when it's just the two of them. The moments when it was just the two of them, relaxing in his room (because lord knows, there's no way in hell she could ever sneak a guy into her room), laughing at god knows what, drinking whatever drink he managed to make her, theorizing different ways to pull off a win for the team and oh yeah, occasionally fucking each other's brains out.

The two of them become so engrossed on making out with one another that they forget Amy is still standing there uncomfortably, her nose crinkling in disbelief at the scene playing out in front of her.

She obnoxiously clears her throat, forcing them to break apart.

"You two are fucking now?" Amy points at them bluntly, getting straight to the point without any lollygagging.

 _"Dating._ " Dan corrects her with a smug grin, "We're dating...and that too." he adds in for extra measure just to sting Amy a tad bit more and she hates it. She hates knowing that he has this power over her to make her feel emotions she doesn't want to feel for the life of her.

She doesn't want to be angry, she doesn't want to be jealous and she certainly doesn't want to feel this possessiveness over someone who clearly doesn't want her and makes it a point to remind her of that each time he gets.

"And it's just in time for Prom this week and Spring Break next week." Michelle leaves her arms wrapped around his neck, staring in his eyes as if he's the only thing in the world that matters and it aggravates the living hell out of her.

_"Prom?"_

Michelle nods for double confirmation, "Dan asked me out literally last night and I said yes, there's no way I could turn down a date with him." she gushes all girly and rainbow-like which is the complete opposite of the Michelle she knew and loved and it repulses her madly.

"Did he offer to take you dress-shopping?" Amy inquires with a smug look on her face, taking the time to look Dan square in the eye as she asks her, letting him know she doesn't believe this shit for one fucking minute. 

 _"No...?"_ Michelle turns and raises an eyebrow at Dan suspiciously.

The way Dan looks at her is like he’s challenging her to say another word about him trying (and failing) with taking Amy to find a dress and she genuinely doesn’t give a fuck what he wants her to do anymore. She wasn’t anybody’s fool and she certainly didn’t suffer fools-meaning she doesn’t suffer Dan’s bullshit anymore.

“That’s weird.” Amy crinkles her nose, “I seem to recall you taking quite a few girls dress-shopping in the past.”

And she doesn’t feel bad about it.

She doesn’t feel bad about it whatsoever.

* * *

The whole day is insufferable.

By the time she gets to AP Language for third period she wants to knock her head clean off to avoid hearing everyone (And Michelle) gush on and on about just how hot and exclusive the two of them are.

She doesn't say much, she just focuses on reworking her rhetorical analysis essay.

When she looks up after what seems like forever, she notices that Michelle's chair is empty and she's never been happier. 

"Where'd she go?" she turns to Sue who is also equally focused on her essay, typing furiously on her keyboard. 

"Bathroom." 

Amy rolls her eyes and takes a sip of her water, "That's what _you_ think."

Sue pauses to raise an eyebrow at her, finally looking up from her laptop.

"I take it this is about her and Dan dating." 

Amy bites back a groan and settles to show her annoyance by rolling her eyes and leaning forward on the high-rise wooden table.

"Michelle _hates_ Dan, and between the two of them, there's no way in hell that they would ever willingly date somebody, especially Dan." 

Mrs. Kahn lazily shushes them from her desk area at the far left corner of the room.

Amy lowers her voice and continues, "..and this whole Prom thing? It's clearly a ruse to get more votes."

"Why do _you_ care?" she gives a half-shrug. 

"Why don't _you_ care? Michelle is our friend, I don't wanna see her get fucked over just so Dan can be happy." she gestures towards the empty chair.

Call her crazy but she didn't want to see her friend, whom she genuinely cared about, get fucked over by Dan. As much as she and Dan both liked to pretend that they don't work well together, Amy can concede to the fact that they unfortunately do.

They bounce ideas off of one another, work well together, fuck well together and she knows for a fact that Dan has a soft spot for her. She's heard....stories of how Dan usually communicates with the other girls he fools around with, he's closed-off, reserved and goes in for what he wants then promptly leaves once he's gotten it.

He's never been that way with her.

He always invited her to his house, she's met both of his parents and his siblings (on accident of course), they've gone on unofficial yet pretty much official dates all over town and he's even gone as far as giving her nicknames (Okay, so the nicknames usually took place in the bedroom when they were fooling around but, a nickname is a fucking nickname)

And she can't exactly see him doing all that with Michelle. No offense to her friend (again, she genuinely loves her) but, Michelle and Dan are the exact same person. They both shamelessly sleep around, they're both self-absorbed and she's pretty sure that they're both fucking sociopaths.

"She's going to do what she wants to the same as you do as you wish to do." she pauses mid-sentence "..Jesus Christ, are you jealous of her?"

 _"No!"_ the words fly out of her mouth before she can help herself, earning a few looks of concern from her classmates and a stern shush from Mrs. Kahn,

"I mean...no, I'm not jealous." Amy lowers her voice, "What makes you think that?"

Sue leans forward and lowers her voice as well.

"You've managed to complain about them for fifteen minutes in each of our classes and we're in third period right now." 

"I'm concerned." Amy insists.

"You're jealous....." Sue insists harder, her brown eyes widening at Amy, "there's a hot guy who's taking you out on a date soon and you're too busy being bitter over Michelle hooking up with Dan."

The door swings back open, Michelle striding into the classroom and approaching the table with her blonde ponytail swinging behind her in perfect rhythm.

 _"Drop it,"_ Sue mumbles under her breath the minute before Michelle settles back her chair at the table.

"Drop what?" Michelle scoots her chair back underneath the table, her fingers tapping to jolt awake her teal laptop.

There's a moment when she panics and Amy gives an audible sigh. 

"Nothing. Nothing at all," she returns her attention back to her essay, shielding her eyes away from her blonde friend.

And being the self-obsessed girl she is, Michelle just shrugs at that and resumes talking about just how amazing Dan is.

* * *

 

After practice, she drags herself off campus and to her car.

All she wants to do is just go home and sleep at this point, the thought of eating anything after today just makes her feel queasy and lord knows she can't deal with the feeling of sickness anymore.

She didn't wait up for Michelle and Sue because she needed to be alone. She needs to go home, lock herself in her room and watch whatever mind-numbing tv show she can to just rid herself from the feelings she had to endure today. She all but dumps her backpack in the back seat of her car and takes out her aggression in slamming the door shut.

She goes to the passenger door, using the key to unlock and there's a not-so-pleasant sound filling her eardrums.

"Hello, Amy."

She looks around and doesn't see anybody, leaving her confused but when she looks at the opposing side of her car she fees him and her heard fucking stops in its tracks.

It's Ed.

And he looks furious.

Her breath gets caught in her throat and for a second, she feels cold all over.

"Hey...Ed." she nervously plays with her fingers, taking a step back as watches him slowly curve around the hood of her car, getting closer and closer to her with each passing moment and eventually ending up right in front of her, pressing her against her car. 

"What...what are you doing here?" she keeps her eyes away from, knowing if she looks into his eyes again, she'll probably have a panic attack and be left lifeless to him yet again and for the life of her, she can't let that happen again.

She feels the warmth of his hand as he strokes her cheek gently and even though it's usually a romantic move, it makes Amy's heart race in fear and her body tremble for discomfort. 

"Did you know I was in jail for 12 hours because I had a Schedule 1 drug in my possession?" his voice is soft and slow, his hands gravitating towards her hips.

She tries to squirm away but his lanky body has her pressed against her car so hard, the situation feels all too familiar. It's like she's trapped in his hotel room again, the feeling of discomfort running through her veins and the fear of the unknown staring right in her face.

She opens her mouth to speak and he cuts her off.

"But the funny thing is...I didn't have a Schedule 1 drug in my possession, I had a Schedule 2 drug in my possession."

She tries to move but he insists when a small laugh.

"Ed. Please let me go." she tries but it's no use.

"I know all about your fucking scam, Amy. Coming to my room and planting a drug on me, that's a new low for you," he smirks at her.

"I didn't do that." she lies through gritted teeth, praying that someone sees them but the visual of the empty parking lot doesn't offer much.

He gives a chortling laugh at that, the vibrations of his chest pushing Amy closer to her car.

"At least lie convincingly." he bends down and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Ed." her voice is meek, "What do you want?" 

Ed tilts her chin up so he's looking her in the eye and letting his presence and dominance be felt in every way.

"I'm on probation, I've been suspended from school and competitions, I have a court date because your incompetent ass decided to plant a drug on me so you and your teams of monkeys could move on. I want you to turn you and your friends in for what you did."

She inches her arm into the air, preparing to slap him but he catches her wrist and gives it a rough squeeze.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn you in myself." he mockingly smiles at her, enjoying the sight of her struggling in pain under his grasp.

"You _raped_ me, Ed." the tears sting in her eyes as she whispers, "If you go to the cops then so will I, you can't do this to me."

He simply throws his head back in laughter.

"And what're the chances of them believing you? You were practically screaming for it the entire time."

"I was in _pain_ you asshole." her voice breaks in the middle of her sentence, "I kept screaming for you to get off of me." 

He pins her arm against her chest and ruts against her, craning his neck down to place a forceful kiss on her lips.

She squirms against him so hard that he puts all of his energy into keeping her against him and it makes her sick.

This isn't how it should be.

It shouldn't be like this.

Regardless of what she's done to him, she doesn't think she deserves this for one moment.

"Don't be like this, Amy." he rasps against her neck as she feels the tears brimming in her eyes.

For a moment, she's in such shock that it feels like an out-of-body experience. She doesn't feel like she's in her own body and that she's hallucinating as she feels his pinning getting more and more intense. 

"It's nothing you haven't done before." his hands yank at the hem of her skirt, pulling her back into attention.

When she hears that phrase, it brings her back to attention. Hearing it all over again, in a different location yet the same situation, it jolts her body alive in ways she didn't even know was possible.

Suddenly she remembers her car keys are still nestled in her hands and she doesn't hesitate in using the end of the key and stabbing it into his lower abdomen and using her knee to lodge him right in the dick.

He yelps in pain and stumbles backward in pain, reaching his hands down to cup his balls. 

She fumbles to unlock her car door and practically throws herself into the driver's seat and thrusts the key into the ignition.

"Don't ever touch me like that again." she threatens him as he crouches in pain and she slides her seatbelt over her body, slamming the car door shut. 

The minute she drives out of the parking lot, she doesn't know how to feel. Sure, she did what was right and defended herself from him but, he still threatened her and it's sitting at the back of her brain.

_"I want you to turn you and your friends in for what you did."_

She knows he'd do it too. She knows damn well that he'll march himself right to the police station and report her, Dan and Michelle with no hesitation. And as much as she hates both Dan and Michelle right about now, she knows he can't let that happen.

She can't let it happen.

* * *

There's a box on her bed when she gets home. 

She was never really one for presents by all means so when she sees the box on her bed, she's confused.

"Who's this from?" she questions Sophie as she breezes past Amy's room.

"Don't know. Don't care." Sophie mindlessly rubs her stomach without bothering to look up.

Figures.

Needing to be alone, she locks her door shut and approaches the box slowly, taking a good look at it.

Her birthday is a month away, she hasn't ordered anything offline and there aren't any holidays coming up that would require somebody to send her a present so extravagant.

She undoes the bow quickly and throws the matte black lid to the side, her eyes falling on the contents of the box.

In the box, there's what seems to be a sparkly black v-neck dress and the material is so stunning that she's at a loss for words. She carefully pulls the dress from the box and places it on her bed, taking in the glamorous dress.

There's a small mermaid tail at the back of the dress and at the front, the material ends mid-thigh. 

She's in such shock that she actually laughs at just how ridiculous this all is. Who in the world would willingly send her a dress?

There's a small black bag nestled at the bottom of the box and she hates at how fast she swipes at the bag in excitement. She undoes the clamp on the bag and is met with a diamond thigh chain and diamond choker.

Her phone rings and she scrambles to pick it up.

"Hello?" she greets breathlessly.

"Ames? It's me." 

It's Ezra.

"Oh. Hi." she scolds herself as she feels a girlish smile break onto her face, she runs a hand through her hair self-consciously, "Uhhh..how are you?" she tries, taking a seat on her bed and getting a good look at her dress.

"I'm fine." she can hear the smile in his voice, "Just bored...driving around the neighborhood."

She holds the choker up to her neck and smiles at just how well the jewels compliment her skin in the vanity mirror.

"I do that when I'm bored too." she gives a small smile, nervously pulling the choker away from her neck and looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Her blonde hair is in its natural waves thanks to the humidity from being outside for a majority of the school day. She's still in her uniform and her eyes are slightly puffy from her encounter with Ed in the parking lot.

There's a pause. 

For a moment, she wonders if it's Ezra who sent her the dress. It would be crazy but romantic as all hell to Amy. How often do hot guys send dresses and jewelry to girls just for the heck of it?

"Well, are you bored now?"

She looks at the dress, still lying on her bed and over at her double doors leading the balcony of her room. 

"I can be."

Ezra laughs at that and gives an approving sigh, the sound sitting a shiver down her spine.

They joke around for a few more moments and for some reason, it relaxes Amy in a way she's never felt before. She feels at ease and girly and..flirty and...all of the other synonyms and feelings of wide-eyed schoolgirl love she typically hated hearing about.

Then something pops into her brain.

An idea she had ages ago during one of her angry meltdowns that she had set to the side as too 'rebellious' but at this point, she figures that it's the most appropriate thing she can do right about now given her certain circumstances.

She figured since she lost her partner in crime, she could easily fill that void in with someone she _actually_ wants to be with. 

"You can pick me up in five...and make sure you're wearing all black."

"I already am." 

"Perfect," she smirks to herself, stalking over to her closet, "I'll see you in a few."

* * *

 

"So why is it that we need eggs, dog food, bird-seeds, cranberry sauce, and mustard?" Ezra asks her once they've left the supermarket and they're nestled in his car, speeding down the two-way roads of the residential areas in Glover Park.

She smiles to herself as she leans back in her seat, getting a good look at him as he focuses on the road ahead.

"I have some. _.aggression_ I need to take out."

Ezra drums his fingers against his steering wheel, turning to give Amy a good look.

"You wanna go fuck up some cars then." 

She gives a small nod and for a minute her heart stops, "I mean...we don't have to if you feel uncomfortable or you don't even want to do it. I mean, if there's anything you'd like-"

"I wanna help you." 

Huh?

"Come again?" 

"I want to help you," he repeats himself, giving her a boyish smile for extra measure.

When he smiles at her like that, it's like he's the most handsome teenage boy in the whole wide world. Just one smile and it's enough to put Dan Egan and his signature smirk to fucking shame.

The car comes to a halt as they arrive down the street from their designated house, nestled right next to the row of mailboxes and a large Sequoia tree. 

"We're here," he announces, craning his neck to get a good look at the house.

As he gets a good look at the house, a look of confusion rises on his face.

"Isn't this Ed's house?" he points a finger up ahead. 

Amy musters out a nod and goes to slide on her black beanie.

"I know he's your friend and everything but I've been dying to do this for a while now and the things he's done to me are just...inexcusable and this is the only way I can get over him." she begins rambling.

When Ed raped her...he took something away from her. Something she's not sure she'll ever get back. She wants him to feel the pain she's felt, maybe not in the same way as he did to her but something that'll make it easier for her to sleep at night.

"I get it. He's a fucking asshole." Ezra grits out and it's enough to make Amy break into laughter, something that she's so desperately needed after these past few weeks and days of fucking hell.

Ezra reaches back, slides on his beanie and grabs a carton of eggs and hands it to Amy knowingly.

"I thought you were friends with him." Amy leans forward and grabs the mustard bottle, pushing it into the pocket of her sweater.

Ezra shakes his head and grabs the dog food container, loosening the lid on it. 

"Nope. I hate that fucking bastard."

As if it wasn't possible already-he somehow gets a million and one times hotter.

She gives one look to the Webster house, taking in the dark exterior and shut off lights, feeling her stomach soar in excitement.

"You ready?" Ezra leans over to fix her beanie.

She takes a deep breath and nods, the eagerness filling her bloodstream as it settles in on her.

They discreetly exit Ezra's jeep and make their way over to Ed's perfectly parked car.

As they approach Ed's silver Range Rover, Amy lets the anger bubble up inside. Ever since the incident in the hotel room, Amy's been left with this feeling of pure anger at the world and people around her and it's been driving her crazy.

From Ed to Dan and Michelle, she has no choice but to be angry.

Now it's time to release her anger.

The way she's always wanted to.

Ezra looks over his shoulder once more and hands an egg to Amy, gesturing towards the car.

"Ex-girlfriends first." he offers with a knowing grin and Amy plays with the egg in her hand.

"My pleasure." she smiles up at him and forcefully throws the egg so it explodes against the car window.

And it's criminal just how good it fucking feels.

Before she knows it, she and Ezra are throwing and dumping all of the contents in their pockets against Ed's car all while laughing like its the funniest fucking thing in the world.

And in all honesty, it genuinely is.

Part of her is sad that Michelle isn't here to enjoy this with her because this is the type of shit she'd love doing but, Amy knows that isn't an option anymore. Michelle chose a guy over Amy and that's not what friends do.

So if her being friends with Ezra is what fills that void that Michelle and Dan have left in her life.

Then so fucking be it. 

And jokes on them because it's amazing, fun, entertaining and she's loving every minute of it.

The minute they're out of ammo, they turn around and sprint back to the car, throwing their heads back in uncontrollable laughter, sounding like a trio of pre-school children who've heard a swear word.

They jump into the car, pull off a quick u-turn and practically go thirty over the speed limit down the street all the way to the empty parking lot of the river.

Ezra puts the car in park and they're still laughing uncontrollably at just what they've down.

She feels so good that she doesn't know what to do.

It's not even the fact that it was Ezra staring at her like she's the only girl in the world but, it was about the fact that she feels so good to make someone else feel just as bad as she does.

Especially with that person being Ed.

"I have to tell you something, Amy." Ezra shuts off the engine, turning to face her, "You're something special."

And that's what does it.

Before she knows it, she's surging herself against his lips. 

She goes to wrap her arms around his neck and there's a moment when she thinks she's doing a little too much because he's letting her take control. But her worries are dissolved when he lowers his seat and heaves her over the middle console, letting her fall into his lap.

Besides the quiet sounds of the river and trees rustling in the background, the only noises filled in the car are the heavy moans and pants that they're releasing as they passionately make out.

He moves a hand from her neck to lower the seat so they're practically touching the backseat and Amy uses it as an opportunity of shedding her sweater so she's left in her black tank top without a bra.

He tugs at the hem of her jeans and instead of her getting into it, she pauses.

And she doesn't know why.

 _"Ames?"_ he freezes, "Ames, are you okay?"

There's a feeling of uncertainty at the pit of her stomach and she can't place why. She slept with Michelle after the whole thing with Ed with no hesitation? How is that different than this?

She blinks back to reality.

 _"Yeah._..I just-" she tries to speak but falls short, letting her head hang in shame, her hair being a curtain.

"Is it me?" Ezra's eyes are wide and Amy hates it because he's probably extremely freaked out by her right about now.

"No, no." Amy insists with her hands flying in the air defensively, "It's nothing about you." 

He looks at her, encouraging for her to continue and she has to muster back the tears she feels welling at the back of her eyes.

"It's just....the last time I had sex...it wasn't by choice." she keeps her eyes shut, avoiding to see the look on his face because she doesn't know how she'll handle it if he laughs right in her face.

Instead of his boisterous laughter, he hears silence.

 _"Ames."_ she hears him, he tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Who did this to you?"

"I can't tell you." she bites back a sob.

Ezra nods at that, taking in her admittance.

"I know how you feel, okay. I was raped too." he slightly sits, letting Amy sit on her side so she's not sitting directly on his (now) rock-hard dick, "It sucks and it's terrible and I'm so sorry that you had to fucking go through that." 

"Thank you," she mutters out pathetically, forgetting herself and letting her head rest on his broad shoulder.

"We don't have to have sex now, or tomorrow or _ever_ really. But, I do like you. Like a lot."

She sighs at that, feeling his strong hand rest on her thigh comfortably.

She's never really felt like this before. She's getting those butterflies she used to get whenever she was around Dan and it's driving her crazy. She likes him and it seems like he likes her, she shouldn't have to run away from it.

"I like you too," Amy admits with a small voice.

"Well then let's see where we go from here then." he suggests, "And if it happens, great. But if it doesn't, that's fine too."

She can feel him slipping away already and she doesn't like it.

"It'll happen but not tonight." Amy demands, giving him a good look, "And when it happens, it happens."

Ezra gives her a smile and holds out a hand to shake.

"So what do you say, you wanna be my girlfriend?"

She shakes his hand, feeling girly all over but hot and bothered in her jeans.

"Yeah, I'll be your girlfriend." she leans down and presses a small kiss against his lips.

It looks like she'll have to just stick with her fingers tonight but, something tells her she'll enjoy it a lot more knowing that she has a sexy boyfriend to think about while she's doing it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a comment and or kudos on this story!
> 
> It's heavily encouraged and greatly appreciated!


	7. chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because I can't fucking trust you." she throws her phone at Dan angrily, "Why am I still dating you if you still have video of Felicity Rose sucking you off?" her eyes are fierce and intense and it takes everything within Dan to suppress the feeling of euphoria he got through his body every time he went back and jerked off to that video.
> 
> "I didn't even know I had that video on my phone still." he feigns innocence, "Besides, how'd you even get into my account?"
> 
> "I have my ways." she looks him up and down in disgust, beginning to stroll around his room, "That's what you get for being in a relationship with someone who isn't a dumb slut. We find shit out." 
> 
> Fuck, maybe she had a point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter already!
> 
> Not enough words for me to thank you all for your glorious words of wisdom and support with this story, I genuinely do appreciate every single one of you who are so invested in this story!
> 
> Make sure to leave a comment so I know what you thought about the chapter! Comments help me so much as an author because it lets me know what you guys are thinking of the story so far!
> 
> Again, thank you so much for the continued support of this story!

By the time it hits Thursday, Amy's starting to doubt this whole 'No-sex' thing between her and Ezra when she stops by his house to drop off his ticket for Prom.

 Even though it's only been a good two days, she's practically hungry for him and it's driving her insane. Why did he have to be so hot? Why did he have to be such a Gentleman? Why did she have to be in this situation?

 What if he lost interest in her before they actually did it?

God, she hates not knowing what other people aren't thinking, the thought of the unknown literally frightens her at night and drives her batshit crazy.

 At least with Dan and Michelle, she knew exactly what they were thinking of at each moment.

 _"Ames._..Ames." he tries reasoning with her as she rocks herself against his underwear, her lips trailing a path on his neck.

 "I thought you said you wanted to wait..." Ezra looks down at her with all of the desire in the world.

 She never said she wanted to, she said that they, unfortunately, needed to for the sake of her mental health.

 But that was then and this was now.

 And she was _horny._

 She pulls away from a moment, trying to slow her movements but her body has a mind of its own, unfortunately.

 "I know, I know." she musters out, "It's just you look _so...._ good and I wasn't expecting you to answer your door with sweatpants on."

 He grunts at that, leaning back against his pillows and bringing her down with him so she remains firmly on top of him. 

 "I came back from swim practice and was going to hop into the shower." he informs her as his head tilts back against the pillows, his Adam's Apple bobbing with each breath as a subtle _"Fuck"_ is whispered under his breath.

 She'd be lying if she said she hasn't thought about the image of Ezra all hot and wet more than once this week. (Okay, so she also thought about both Dan and Michelle every now and then and she truly couldn't place why but that's something she doesn't need to admit to).

 Even the sound of him mentioning it is enough to send a jolt through her body and prompt her to brace her hands on his shoulder and ride into him more determined than ever.

 When they're all tired out and Amy steps out of the bathroom after pulling herself back together, she has to awkwardly fumble around for the abandoned prom ticket and hand it to him as if they weren't just dry-humping like a pair of raging virgins not even a full five minutes prior. She heads for the door after giving him a small goodbye, the sound of his voice stopping her.

"You know I like you right?"

Fuck.

She turns around, combing a hand through her hair and giving him a smile over her shoulder.

Her lips shamelessly curl up into a smile as she brings her arms into her chest nervously, not knowing what to do with her hands.

"I like you too," she admits with a small voice, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

He sits upright on his bed, letting his eyes gloss over her body shamelessly.

"No I mean like really like you. You're smart, pretty I like spending time with you." 

She feels herself blushing as she bites on her bottom lip nervously, rubbing her hand up and down her arm.

"If this is your clever attempt of trying to get into my pants sooner then you'll need to work on your approach. Good try though." she gives a small wink over her shoulder and offers a small wave, exiting the bedroom once and for all and getting out of there before he can admit any other lingering feelings to her.

This was getting way harder than it should be.

* * *

 "Dan!" 

He groans from his couch, not wanting to move away from the piece of furniture he's propped himself on as he watches some mindless movie on his tv, trying to take away the stress of today 

"What?" he calls back, awaiting an answer from his Mom or Veronica, not bothering to put any enthusiasm in it.

It's quiet.

Choosing to ignore that, he returns his attention back to half-watching his tv and half-scrolling through his phone as he studiously gazes at his text messages, observing all of the risque messages that are being sent to him.

So far, he's gotten nudes from both Kathleen Hyde (A Freshman on the Volleyball team) and Candi (Not that there's anything impressive with that one) and trying to figure out which one he should respond to. (It was looking like Candi at this point because she's easy, reliable and can't get him into too much trouble if they fooled around).

Then the door is pushed open and Michelle angrily stomps into his room and slams the door behind her. 

"Oh. Hey Mich." he shuts off his phone and sits upright, letting his eyes gloss over her and her body.

"Don't _Mich_ me." she growls at him angrily, her eyes staring into him, "You have some nerve." she stands in front of the couch defiantly, blocking the tv.

"What are you talking about?" he deadpans, not in the mood to play the whole _'Guess What's Wrong With Me'_ game she always insists on playing with him at the most annoying of times.

"Why are you cheating on me?" she puts her hands on her hip defiantly.

Fuck.

It's not like he wasn't cheating on her, he totally was but, it's not like it was anything serious. He's only been fucking Michelle for the duration of their five-day-long relationship so it's not like he was actually, physically cheating on her but like speaking wise? Probably. 

It's not his fault that teenage girls in DC were all hot and horny for him and sent him nudes 24/7.

"And how did you jump to that conclusion?" he snorts at her in disbelief, sitting up on the couch.

 She snatches her phone from her pocket and thrusts the phone in his face.

"What's this then?" she demands

He squints his eyes and sees a picture of a petite blonde girl with tits the size of Russia, striking a sultry pose in the mirror and from the pink lacy underwear she wears, he knows its Candi.

He's not an idiot though. Just because he knows it's Candi doesn't mean that he's going to admit to his totally hot and pissed off girlfriend that's totally right about him cheating on her. 

"A naked body." he feigns innocence and she's not buying it for one moment. 

"It's Candi Carusso's naked body, what is she doing in your saved Snapchats?" she reels her phone back, folding her arms over chest and staring down at him defiantly.

"Everyone has Candi Carusso's naked body in their phones, why are you making such a big deal out of this?" he rolls his eyes, "And what are you doing on my Snapchat anyways?"

"Because I can't fucking trust you." she throws her phone at Dan angrily, "Why am I still dating you if you still have video of Felicity Rose sucking you off?" her eyes are fierce and intense and it takes everything within Dan to suppress the feeling of euphoria he got through his body every time he went back and jerked off to that video.

"I didn't even know I had that video on my phone still." he feigns innocence, "Besides, how'd you even get into my account?"

"I have my ways." she looks him up and down in disgust, beginning to stroll around his room, "That's what you get for being in a relationship with someone who isn't a dumb slut. We find shit out." 

Fuck, maybe she had a point. 

A majority of the girls he's hooked up with wouldn't have been able to put two and two together, let alone hack into his fucking DMs to prove that he's actually cheating.

He stands to his feet, grabbing her phone and approaching her from behind.

"What do you want me to do then?" he blinks at her like he actually cares about what she wants when in all actuality, he just wants this jealously to be over with and go back to shamelessly flirting with her and strategizing plans on how they can win a National Championship.

She turns in his arms and looks him up and down.

"I want you to delete the video." she removes his phone from his pocket, shoving it in his hands, "and any other nude selfie or video that isn't mine."

Was she serious?

"You're joking right?" he deadpans.

She shakes her head sternly and takes a step back, sitting on his bed.

"You know I'm not." she stares at him like she's a Grade A Lawyer, "Delete the photos and videos, right here in front of me."

Ugh, it's just not fair.

Sure, it was probably wrong of him to have that many photos from girls saved in his phone. He can't fucking help it though. It's not like he was walking around demanding for people to send him these photos, it just kinda....happens believe it or not. And believe it or not, he's not selfish with it, sometimes (If the girl is like really, hot) he'll send a photo or two just to secure himself with them.

"Michelle, you're being-"

"I'm not asking for too much." she insists, "All I'm is asking for you to delete a few unflattering pictures of girls you don't even like so you can leave more room for the photos I  _want_ to send you."

"Want to?" he blinks at her in surprise.

She leans back and crosses her legs, staring him down.

"I want to send you pictures but I can't because you won't delete those. _.other_ pictures."  she looks away and bites on her bottom lip seductively, "I did make a video for you though." she leans forward, giving Dan an eyeful of her cleavage.

Video?

"Video?" his jaw almost drops as he takes a seat next to her on the bed and watches as she mindlessly scrolls through her phone.

She drops the phone in his lap and keeps her eyes on him as he presses the white play button and is met with an HD video of Michelle fingering herself and...it just might be the hottest thing he's ever seen.

Before he knows it, the video is over and she's snatched the phone away from his lap and he's left with a painfully hard erection.

"I'll send it to you the minute you've deleted all of the other photos and videos." she gathers herself, "And don't think I won't know."

 She bends down to place a tender kiss on his lips and before he can deepen it any further, she pulls up short and exits his room without a second look.

He doesn't even know whether to be seriously turned on or seriously pissed off over her pulling this stunt on him.

He was Dan fucking Egan, the most popular boy in school and most likely this fucking state. How dare his 'girlfriend' subject him into doing whatever the fuck she wanted him to do! That wasn't him and he didn't like it for one fucking second.

He doesn't care how hot he thinks she is and how good at sex Michelle is because none of that matters when she's bossing around and telling him what to do like her little bitch.

She can play the game with him is she wishes.

As long as she finds out that he plays the game better.

And that's exactly what he intends on doing because that's what he does best. 

* * *

 The following day at school, Dan gets called into the Principal's office.

And he's confused because it's not like he's actually done anything wrong by any means, he's always been cautious of whenever he's doing shit to keep it under the covers for the sole purpose of not giving anyone a reason to bring him down. 

He's not scared of Meyer by any means (Dan's not scared of anybody) but, he does walk on eggshells around the woman because, for the life of him, he does not want to ever be subjected into one of her scoldings because she does not take her scolding lightly. 

Then when he gets to the office, there's a feeling of shock bursting at the put of his stomach when he sees the look on Meyer's face and she sees Amy sitting in the wooden chair in front of Meyer's desk.

"There have been...reports circulating that an advisor of the NSDA reportedly gave a student the answers to both the qualifying and national rounds of the Speech and Debate tournament. Have you two heard anything regarding that?" Ms. Meyer adjusts her glasses and leans back in her seat.

There's a moment when Amy's eyes widen and Dan's teeth sink into his bottom lip as they turn and exchange a silent look of worry.

"No." they both respond in unison.

Ms. Meyer's eyebrow arches up in surprise at their quick, similar response. 

"Really? So if I called in every single member of our team, I'd get the same response from each and every one of them?" she tilts her head to the side at them which forces Amy to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear self-consciously.

Amy clears her throat and adjusts herself in her seat.

"With all due respect Ms. Meyer, that doesn't exactly seem like something our team would do." Amy feigns with straight posture, "I think I can speak for the both of us when I say that we worked diligently and tirelessly on making sure that we and the team are as prepared as possible." 

"Not to mention the fact that we've pulled all-nighters back to back during the weeks leading up to the competition. I literally would go to sleep listing all the different ways that our Government could use their resources in creating programs that can help benefit inner-city children's education." Dan chimes in for extra measure and giving a small, panic smile after he's done speaking. 

Ms. Meyer's eyebrows perk up at that.

"All-nighters?" she blinks at the pair of teenagers who sit across from her.

Fuck, not like that.

"In which we and other members of the team would stay up all night and go over debate questions and quizzing one another on various topics." 

"I'm not a Mormon mom, Amy. I know what an all-nighter is." she turns her attention from Amy to Dan instantly, "Dan, would you say you and Michelle got 'close' at these all-nighters?" 

Shit.

He feels himself stumble for a bit and he straightens out his posture, not knowing how to react to that. 

"I would say we're simply peers, I haven't really spent that much time with her." he offers, not giving her an inch of the truth.

"Peers, huh?" she eyes him suspiciously, "Do you make it a habit to hook up with your peers, Danny Boy?"

"I'm sorr-"

"I mean, would you consider Amy here a peer?" she points a finger at Amy, "Would you hook up with Amy?"

The air suddenly leaves the room and for the first time in maybe his entire life, he doesn't know what the fuck to do. He always makes an effort to not be caught off guard because he likes to be in control of the situations he's in and for the life of him, he feels so fucking lost in this situation right about now. 

"I would never have any sort of relations with Dan, Ms. Meyer." Amy leans forward and gives a subtle smirk, knowing good and well exactly what she's doing and it ticks Dan off completely.

Ms. Meyer nods at that and turns to Dan once again.

"With all due respect, Ms. Meyer, I don't know how any of this has any relevance to what is it you called us in here for." he tries to reason with a calm voice.

"Well with all due respect, Mr. Egan, I would go as far as saying that this has everything to do with the reasoning of me calling you into my office today." she places her elbows on the table and leans forward to give Dan a demanding look, "Now let's be honest here, I know that you two are hormonal, party animals that do whatever is it you want whenever it fucking tickles you."

"Let me ask you this way since it seems like I need to fucking guide you into whatever question I need to fucking ask you, and I want the truth from both of you, okay?" she points at the two of them.

"Understood." Amy nods

"Okay.." Dan looks at the two of them, wondering why Amy isn't losing her fucking marbles yet. 

"Are you or are you not dating Michelle?" Ms. Meyer points at Dan with a stern finger, "Yes or no." 

"Ms. Meyer-"

"He is. They're dating and have been for the past few days." Amy cuts him off, not giving him the opportunity to explain himself the way that he possibly can to get him out of this situation before it gets any deeper.

Even though Meyer has this strict _'No dating teammates'_ rule for the team, he didn't find it that big of a deal. Plus, it's not like they were planning to get married or anything, they're teenagers, they're going to drink, do drugs and fuck one another, no sense in trying to stop that because they'll do it regardless.

Oh yeah, and fuck Amy for ratting him out. 

"I didn't think you'd notice, considering the fact that you we're having your own all-nighter with Ed Webster the day before the qualifying meet." Dan turns to Amy, not feeling an inch of guilt whatsoever.

Then it's Amy's turn for her jaw to drop and her eyes zero in on him in rage.

"Oh." Ms. Meyer turns to Amy, her eyebrows perked up in surprise, "I'm assuming that's when I caught you doing your walk of shame back to your hotel room in the eves of the morning." 

Amy sputters for a quick minute and barely pulls herself together.

"Ms. Meyer, I can explain that. it's truly not what you thi-"

"I don't want to hear it," she growls at Amy and gives the two of them a look-over, settling in her chair. 

When he looks over to Amy, he sees her head hanging down in shame and her hair acting as a curtain as it shields her face away from him.

Sure, maybe he shouldn't have thrown her under the bus like that but, at the end of the day, she snitched on him first and brought all of this madness upon herself. 

"Prom is this week." Ms. Meyer declares after a deep breath.

They nod in agreement, not knowing where she's going with this.

"And right after that, is the beginning of spring break." she looks at the two of them with cautious eyes, "Dan. I want you to break up with Michelle promptly after the Prom and Amy, I want you to leave that Geico druggie looking motherfucker alone. Do I make myself clear?"

He releases a sigh, "Yes, ma'am."

Am swallows a deep breath, "Understood."

"Perfect. Now get the fuck out of here." she points a finger at the wooden door.

Amy practically jets out of her seat and right out of the room, leaving Dan to trail behind her like a fucking idiot down the hallway of their school.

Luckily, everyone is still in fourth period so the hallways are practically empty and no one has to see him basically chasing Amy down like a goddamn mad man as she ignores him quite loudly.

"Amy. Amy calm down." he goes after her with a loud whisper.

"No!" she turns around and stares at him like he's a monster, "You're dating my best friend for votes? Are you serious, Dan."

"No." he shakes his head defiantly, "That's not why I'm dating Michelle and you know it." 

"It's because you wanted to piss me off, isn't it?" 

Yes.

 _"No."_ he rolls his eyes, "I'm dating her because I....like her."

And Amy laughs at that like a mad-woman and it sends chills down his spine for a brief second. 

"You know she may believe that but I don't, Dan." her eyes widen, "If you knew her just as much as do, you would know that she wants something real and good for her, not whatever it is you're trying to sell to her." 

"Why are you so pissed off? It's not like you want to date her or anything."   
  
She opens her mouth to respond but, her mouth promptly shuts and she hangs her head in shame. 

"You could have any girl in this school that you wanted. Why would you go after someone I'm so close with?" her voice breaks in the middle and for a minute, Dan doesn't recall ever seeing Amy get this emotional before. 

"It's just sex, Amy, you know it's no big deal." he gives a half-shrug because it's genuinely no big deal to him. 

Amy of all people should know that sex is just sex. It's not a bodily committment to one another and shouldn't be treated as such. They've been hooking up for some time now and there's no possible reason for her to feel jealous of him hooking up with Michelle.

"Yeah well, this is different." she shrugs in return and steps away from him, not bothering to look over her shoulder as he walks away.

* * *

 Amy likes drugs.

Not because it's 'cool' or 'edgy' to do them, it's really because it allows her an opportunity to just..relax and go elsewhere when the world around her is just too overwhelming or scary to deal with. For her, there's no better feeling in the world than drinking or smoking the troubles and pain away.

Unfortunately for her, Ezra isn't really a big drug guy so, she doesn't get to share that part of her life with him and it's a shame because she can only imagine how much fun they would have while mindlessly sharing a joint with one another. 

"What's wrong with you?" Michelle raises an eyebrow at her after she finishes rolling a joint and uses a lighter to light it.

Amy blinks back into reality and turns around, seeing the rest of the party nestled inside of Michelle's living room, exchanging drinks and joints as they all sit in front of the large television. 

Amy sighs and pops a Xanax into her mouth and runs a hand through her hair. 

"Ezra and I haven't had sex yet and I'm dying," she admits, no filter stopping the honesty from burbling out of her mouth.

Michelle raises an eyebrow at her as she releases a puff of smoke from her lips and into the air.

"What do you mean haven't had sex yet?" Michelle blinks at Amy in confusion.

"We haven't done anything besides kiss and dry-hump each other like a pair of horny virgins." she rolls her eyes, leaning back in the seat, "I mean, he's nice and all but I don't know how long I can wait.".

Michelle takes another puff of the joint and squits her eyes at her friend, "Prom is tomorrow night, maybe he has something planned." she suggests, stretching her hands out to Amy so she can take a puff.

"Who knows." she shrugs her shoulders, "Do I sound like a slut? I feel bad because I just want to fuck him already but, I was the one who said we needed to hold off on the whole sex thing." 

"Why would you say that?"

Amy takes a puff and exhales the smoke in a slow stream.

"No specific reason." she feigns, not ready to reveal the real reason why just yet.

Michelle leans forward and pops a Xanax in her mouth, wincing as she chases it down with her water. 

"There's nothing wrong with wanting what you want." her eyes watch Amy carefully, "Boys do it all the time and they're not called 'sluts' for it."

"Maybe you're right." Amy agrees, "It's just...he's _so_ hot." she admits shamelessly, not feeling an ounce of guilt for revealing her true thoughts of Ezra.

She had always figured that's why she likes drugs, the honesty that comes with it and not being afraid of revealing how you really felt was so freeing and eye-opening to her and she loved every minute of it.

She didn't have to bite her tongue, she didn't have to edit what she wanted to say because it all just...rolled off her tongue in ways she could only wish would happen when she was sober.

Michelle giggles like a child at that and runs a hand up and down her arm, draping her legs over the arm of the patio chair she's sitting on.

"Have you seen his dick yet?"

"He sent me a photo of it last night," Amy admits smugly, getting her phone from her pocket and scrolls to her text conversations, pulling up her conversation with Ezra and handing it over to Michelle once she finds what she's looking for.

Michelle's eyes widen in surprise as she blinks at the photo in surprise.

"Wow."

"I know."

"It's like...perfect." Michelle's eyes are so engrossed in the photo and Amy can't blame her, "It has no hair and it's big and.. _.wow."_

"Yeah." Amy nods to herself proudly, bringing her knees to her chest.

"And you haven't had sex yet?" Michelle looks at her in disbelief.

She shakes her head again, looking up in the dark sky of the Thursday night they've escaped to in the midst of Michelle's before-prom party she's throwing at her house. 

"Not yet," she confirms again, blowing a stream of smoke into the air, "The only sex I've had is with myself and thank god for that because I know I can actually get myself off."

"I feel you. Dan's been such a dick lately that I can't even enjoy having sex with him anymore. And it kills me because I actually like having sex with him."

Oh no, not this shit.

"Dan's a dick in general." 

"I know that but I..I like that about him."  a small, blush paints onto Michelle's cheeks, "I like how he just doesn't give a fuck what anybody thinks. Not to mention the fact he's hot as fuck."

There's a moment of silence which is when Amy realizes that Michelle is expecting her to comment on it and she doesn't know how to respond. She didn't know that Michelle was actually in love with Dan for him being himself and that made everything worse. 

She wants to be honest and tell her friend what Dan's really doing with her but, she doesn't know if she's capable of doing it for the life of her. 

Maybe the truth will come out after a few more puffs and she was truly higher than Lucy in the fucking sky.

Instead, she does with all good people do and moves the fuck on, deciding that it'll be better if Dan gets caught up in the midst of his evil plans versus Amy actually telling her herself.

Dan needs to be hit where it hurts and there's a lightbulb that explodes over her head giving her the perfect idea and from the way Michelle looks at her, she can tell there's a good chance they're both thinking the same thing.

And that's how they both end up in Michelle's room, making out and simultaneously masturbating side by side to a series of erotic videos they had found on PornHub.

Two can play this game, Dan.

* * *

When Amy and Ezra arrive at Prom, there's nothing she wants to do more than just have fun with her friends.

But it seems like all of her peers around her just can't go one fucking night without starting some unnecessary shit whenever Amy just wants it to be a calm and pleasant evening.

The minute her and Ezra have said hello to all of their friends and make their way to the dance floor to get a slow song dance in, Michelle approaches Amy with all of the fury in the world like a fucking maniac. 

"You will never believe what this motherfucker did to me!" Michelle's scarlet red dress trails behind her as her wavy curls bounce around in frustration, Sue following their blonde friend's footsteps.

There's a look of frustration on Ezra's face as he stops dancing and looks down at Amy in confusion.

"Is everything ok-"

"Does it _look_ like everything's okay?" Michelle's nostrils flare at Ezra threateningly, "Amy, you need to come with me." she pulls Amy out of Ezra's grasp and Ezra pulls her back.

"Mich, I'm kinda doing something right now." she keeps her voice low and steady, avoiding setting her friend off any further.

"Amy, you really should come with us right now," Sue warns her, adjusting her gold dress.

Amy groans and looks around the expansive ballroom, watching as the numerous couples slow dance on the dance floor and Amy can't help but feel guilty as her eyes land back on Ezra who looks at her with a disappointed smile.

"Again, in the middle of something as we speak." she tilts her head towards Ezra, hoping that they get the hint one way or another.

"Amy. I have been friends with you since Kindergarten, okay? You need to come with me right fucking now." the tears spill out of Michelle's eyes before she can help it and it's Amy's turn to releases a small groan.

This was supposed to be her night.

This was supposed to be the night that let Ezra know just how much she actually liked him and hopefully lead into something else for them. 

Why did Michelle have to do this to her now?

Why couldn't she just do this whenever the DJ played whatever country-bumpkin song Jonah and his friends had always insisted on them to play at whatever school event they fucking had.

She turns to Ezra, looking him in his Ocean Blue eyes and giving him a small smile.

"Maybe we can dance during the next slow song?" she offers, trying to remain positive but the look of hurt in his eye makes it harder to do.

Ezra scratches his neck, "Sure. I'll just be at the table..." he points a thumb behind him, towards their dinner table.

Feeling guilty, she presses a soft kiss on his lips, blinking up at him.

"I'll see you in a second." she feels Michelle pull her away and towards god knows what, leaving Ezra in the middle of the dance floor staring at her like an abandoned puppy and it eats Amy alive.

When they pull her to the back of the room, in the hallway, far away from the noise and any other distractions, Michelle finally lets go of Amy for the first time in what seems like ages.

"What could possibly be so important that you had to pull me away from Ezra?" she folds her arms over her chest.

Michelle throws her head back and groans in aggravation.

"We've been here for two hours and Dan hasn't even looked my way once since he's been all over Candi." Michelle protests angrily, " They're obviously fucking." 

"What? Me hacking into Dan's messages wasn't evidence enough for you?" Sue looks at Michelle in confusion.

Wait, what?

"You hacked into Dan's messages?" Amy turns to Sue with an impressed glance, "How did you even do that?"

"I have my ways." Sue gives her a deadset look, keen on not spilling her secrets.

"Sue's hacking skills aside, everyone knows that we're dating and running for Prom Queen and King together but it won't fucking work because Candi is all over Dan and I look like a fucking idiot." she puts her hands on her chest.

Shit, now she understood why Michelle had that crazy look in her eyes. 

"Break up with him," Amy suggests bluntly, "Break up with him right here, right now, in front of everybody and he'll know how serious you are."

Michelle sputters at that for a minute, "Are you kidding me? I can't break up with him here, I'll be a laughing stock." 

"You _are_ a laughing stock." Sue gives her a get-real look, "Staying with him is only going to make you look dumber and dumber and contrary to popular belief, you're not dumb."

Michelle snorts at that, _"Thanks."_

When Amy looks out at the dance floor, she sees Dan having the time of his life with his best guy friends and they're all crowded in a circle, watching a gaggle of girl's bent over dancing for them and it makes her feel sick. 

One because he looks so hot in his tuxedo.

And two because of how much of an asshole he is.

Michelle, who's actually in love with him, doesn't know the truth of him not actually loving her and it makes her feel guilty as fuck because she should've told Michelle the minute she found out what Dan's intentions with her were. 

She didn't mean to hurt her this bad. 

"Ms. Meyer found out about you two and she told Dan to break up with you," Amy admits, looking Michelle right in the eye, "He said that what you guys have is just sex and that's it."

There's a moment when Michelle goes silent and that feeling of guilt creeps upon her again.

"When did he say this?" Sue blinks at her in confusion.

"Yesterday. He said it yesterday when Ms. Meyer called us into the office." Amy informs her, watching her broken friend carefully, "Mich, I'm so sorry."

Michelle's eyes brim in tears and she quickly swipes away at them, not letting them stay for long.

"He said that it was just sex?" a laugh of disappointment escapes her throat.

"That's what he told me." a girlish voice approaches Amy from behind and intervenes in their conversation.

The group of girls turn around and are met with Candi Carusso who beams at them proudly with her sheer baby-pink dress and high ponytail.

"He told me about the part of whatever you two had just being sex, no mention of the _'I love you'_ bullshit or anything." she tilts her head to the side, giving Michelle a look of fake sympathy.

God, could she like...go?

"What the fuck do you want, Candi?" Amy chimes in.

Candi looks at the girls in front of her, "I want Michelle to keep her hands off of my boyfriend."

"Spoiler alert, everyone has had their hands on your boyfriend." Michelle retorts, "Do you seriously think you're the only girl he has nudes of in his phone?" she blinks at Candi as Amy mindlessly tries to fix the strand of hair that falls out of her updo. 

"Listen here you sexed-up bottle of Pepto Bismol, it's not my goddamn fault that your boyfriend wasn't satisfied by you and ran to me with his dick limp, practically beginning for me to fuck him." Michelle takes a step towards Candi, looking down on her.

"Plus if you're going to take nudes, maybe you should leave your face out of them..just in case they magically appear on the internet and your entire reputation and self-worth are destroyed," Sue interjects.

"Slut." Candi grits out at Michelle.

"If that's what you are then what am I?" Michelle challenges her and turns around, giving her a shoulder, "Fuck you, Carusso."

She watches as Michelle quickly makes her way across the dance floor over to Dan and his group of friends who are still engrossed in watching the girl's dance and grind against them and she's walking so fast that both she and Sue have to practically sprint after her.

The thing about Michelle is that she's impulsive. 

When she's in the heat of the moment, she'll do and say things when her emotions are at an all-time high and she can't process what's going on to her. 

"What is she doing?" Amy pants out as they scoot across the dance floor, twisting and turning their bodies so they don't bump into anybody.

"Does it look like I know, Amy? I'm here chasing her down with you." Sue rolls her eyes as they watch Michelle approach Dan with a look of anger. 

They pause for a moment, watching the scene unfold.

Michelle drags Dan away from the girls and his friends and she points at them angrily, seemingly swearing at Dan, Dan rolls his eyes and gives a few half-shrugs and tries to put his arm around her waist but she isn't having any of it. She pushes him away from her and gives him the finger then stalks away from him towards the stage.

"Oh no." Amy watches as she stalks her way up the stairs leading to the stage, shimmying her way over to the DJ booth. "Sue, we need to stop her." 

"Ames, is everything okay?" Ezra approaches her from the side.

"Not now!" she insists, walking closer to the stage, not bothering to look back and make sure Sue is behind her. 

She notices Michelle whispering in the DJ's ear and giving him a few glances, and it's clear to Amy that she's gotten some plan all of a sudden and she's ready to debut it to the world.

"Amy? What the fuck is going on with Michelle?" Dan approaches her as she makes a fast break towards the stage.

"Michelle? What the fuck is wrong with you, Dan?" Amy's eyes widen at him in disbelief, "You've been slobbering down every girl in here in front of her, have you no shame?" Amy shakes her head in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" he blinks at her in confusion.

"Girls have been griding and twerking all over you the whole night!" she narrows her eyes at him, "When you say you love somebody you don't go around doing that." 

"Amy. I say this as sincerely as possible, fuck off, this has nothing to do with you."

"You fuck off." she retorts, "This has everything to do with me you fucking bastard." 

"Newsflash Amy, not everything's abo-"

"Attention! Attention, please." Michelle's voice travels through the ballroom's speakers, the music coming to an abrupt stop.

There are murmurs of confusion coming from the crowd of teenagers who look at the stage in confusion, waiting for Michelle's next move as she stands on stage as confident as ever. 

"For those of you who don't know me, my name is Michelle York and you may know me better as _'Mich_ ' or ' _Chelle_ ' or notably, ' _Dan Egan's girlfriend''_  she gives a smile to the crowd which earns her a series of hoot and hollers from the crowd.

"Recently, I've found out that Dan not only loves me but, he's also cheated on me with just about every single girl at this school and most likely this entire state. By a show of hands, how many of you have had _'relationships'_ with Dan?"

Oh god.

She cannot be doing this right now.

There's a few gasps and giggles from the audience as a few hands go flying in the air, every single pair of eyes falling on Dan who stands stoic next to her and she can feel it so intensely she feels second-hand embarrassment for Dan.

But at the same time, he deserves this. 

He deserves every inch of this.

So, she supports her friend the way she should and lets her hand fly to the air without a second thought.

"Looks like a majority of the room." Michelle nods to herself, keeping the microphone close, "To every single one of you who had to deal with Dan in that way, I apologize. You _-We,_ should all aim higher than someone whose standards are as low as his morals."  

To her surprise, there's a thunderous amount of applause emerging from the crowd and her silents them so she can move on.

"In case you didn't get the hint yet, we're done." she declares strongly, "And oh yeah, it was me who hooked up in your bed, at your party with you know who." and she drops the mic and the crowd goes absolutely crazy as one of the security guards snatch the microphone away from Michelle and escort her promptly off the stage.

There's a moment where she silently prays that Dan doesn't pick up on what she actually revealed with her last sentence but, form the way he stares at her...she knows he's pieced it all together.

"You two fucked in my bedroom?" his eyes widen at Amy as everyone around them watches them carefully.

Amy takes a good look around the crowd, everyone is either watching them carefully or clapping so hard that they can't concentrate.

"Yep." she doesn't hold back the venom she's been wanting to dish to him after all this time, "Doesn't feel so good when someone plays with your fucking toys, huh?" 

And he's silent.

He doesn't know how to respond and he doesn't.

And she likes it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave a comment and kudos!
> 
> Both are greatly appreciated and heavily encouraged!


End file.
